


Kids in the dark

by Cooljoanna15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, And he is going to lose to the high ground, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan, Palpatine Sucks, Poor Obi-Wan, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Satine Kryze Lives, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooljoanna15/pseuds/Cooljoanna15
Summary: Something strange has happened in the Force in the middle of the clone war. Obi-wan has been de-aged in the middle of the Clone War. Need I say more. Now he is left in an unfamiliar world with no clue where to go. Who can he trust? Where is his Master? Why does the galaxy seem a whole lot darker?





	1. In the gutter, we go

**Author's Note:**

> The force gives questions but no answers. Like Yoda.

 

The general went down without a noise.

“Waxer! Check the general!” Cody abruptly barked as he gave his brother cover.

 

“On it sir!”

 

It wasn’t really a surprise, General Kenobi moves around nonstop, strategically gaining ground against the separatists while quietly looking at leads that showed the location of grievous or Dooku. Despite Cody strongly suggesting a break, the General refused towards any breaks. It wouldn’t be the first time the General collapses in exhaustion.

But to do it right in a middle of a battle is… unlike the strong and pain-resistant general.

Jumping over some rubble that blocks the view of the general, Waxer was ready to evaluate the damage that could of …….

 

The com turned on. “Waxer. Report.”

 

...Occurred?

 

“Waxer. I repeat, report.”

 

A child - teen really- was there, back pressed against the rubble as he glared at Waxer with frightened eyes, one hand clutch on a lightsaber - doesn’t look like General Kenobi’s… but it looked a bit worn. The kid was crouched, legs ready to sprint in any direction, his eyes taking stock of the situation.

Eyes….

Harden gray with a hue of blue (but Waxer was willing to bet that those color changing eyes turn bluer when happy)

Shavit.

 

The com chime on. “This is your commander speaking, Waxer! Report. What is the status of the general!”

 

Those familiar eyes focused on the comlink, tipping his head at a slight angle as he listens. A blank stare regards him, hiding the intelligence beneath.

 

Taking the com up to respond.

“Um, well- sir? There seems to be some force related voodoo that has taken hold of the general,” glancing back at the kid to make sure he didn’t bolt, “I would say he is in no condition to fight”

The com went silent and for a second Waxer thought that no orders were going to be said until the com chime again.

 

“Then help him back to camp, and if it’s really force related contact the Jedi temple, I’ll take our men and we’ll drive these clankers out. Tell the general we don’t plan on losing this planet.”

 

With the com off  Waxer pushed my full attention to the…. little general.

“General, sir.”

 

——————————————————-

 

“What system am I in and where is my master?”

By now Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber tightly, creeping around the unidentified soldier. How he ended up in a war zone was beyond him. He was hiding in a cave with Satine while his master distracted pursers away. It’s an effective tactic, Qui-Gon simple draws the enemies away before he easily slips away. It’s what helps them evade Dead Watch.

 

Being in the middle of a battlefield is not new to Obi-Wan sadly, what concerns him is the sudden lapse of memory. How did he get there? His train of thought was put on pause when the soldier started to slowly move towards Obi-Wan, perhaps to show no threat.

 

He’s clearly a Mandalorian, his armor and helmet carried strips of yellow. His face was concealed, only the sun seem to glint off the helmet.

Obi-Wan’s stomach clench, if the Mandalorian was not Death Watch then he could be another bounty hunter.

 

Sometimes he couldn’t tell which one was crueler.

The possible bounty hunter took another step closer.

A recent memory flew past Obi-Wan’s eyes.

 

_(Flashback)_

_Obi-Wan just had enough time to hid Satine under a secret compartment. The group of bounty hunter entering the room just as Obi-Wan was able to successfully hide the duchess. His master far away and unaware of the danger, but hopefully could hear him through the bond. Obi-Wan stood no chance against the group of bounty hunters, his mission was not to fight but protect the only person that could bring peace to Mandalore._

 

_He surrendered, hoping to outlast and buy enough time for his master to arrive. He could handle the pain. The bounty hunters got straight to businesses, warning that if he did not tell the location of the Duchess he would die._

_Obi-Wan’s only worry was that Satine (selfless Satine) would reveal herself for his sake._

 

_He thanks the force that she did not and remained noiseless in the compartment below. He could not bear to lose the mission… or her. The bounty hunter stayed true to their promise and withdrew agonizing screams from Obi-Wan._

 

_It must have been a half an hour, maybe one hour when his master arrived._

_He lifts his head at Qui-Gon arrival, as passive as ever (if you ignore the grim look in his eyes)._

 

_When the battle was over and the place secure, Qui-Gon quickly tended to Obi-Wan wounds. He could not forget the concerned and troubled look in his master’s eyes as he was patched up._

 

_A soothing hand touches his bruised face. Winching he turns his head slightly and the padawan saw the face of the Duchess. She was cradling his head as Qui-Gon patched him up. Leaning down she murmurs in his ear, “Thank you Ob-Obi-Wan. I just can’t thank you enough”. She silently shed tears for him as she ran her hand through his hair._

_Smiling a watery smile, Satine whisper “Rest, my Jedi Knight”._

_(Flashback ends)_

 

Obi-Wan withdrew in fear, hitting the end of some stone rubble. Where was Satine? Where was his Master? He had to find them!

 

Obi-Wan allowed the Mandalorian to move, advancing slowly.

He heard the man mumbling, “Good thing Cody didn’t send Boil”. He steps closer, three more steps and he would be in front of Obi-Wan. _‘Now’_ Obi-Wan mused, _“it's now or never”_.

 

Gathering the force around him he shoved the Mandalorian away with the force, having the man tumbled to the ground. Obi-Wan surged forward, moving past the startled man. Overlooking the battle taking place approximately around him, he starts eluding blaster bolts. It was tactful to not use his lightsaber, every one of Satine’s enemies knows she is protected by two Jedi. His lightsaber would become a dead giveaway. A red blaster bolt nearly grazed his sleeve while he was deep in thought. Focus! Obi-Wan scolded himself as he withdrew from his mind. Now is not the time for his mind to roam.

Shells were dropped close by releasing shards. Obi-Wan was thrown down by the force, but he simply rolled over utilizing the momentum to continue pushing forward. His forelimbs were scraped by the damaged glass on the area. Obi-Wan closed his eyes spreading his presence in the force. Master where are you?

The force bond gave an uncomfortable, hollow sensation that did not hold well in the adolescent padawan. There was a portion of a tank up ahead, Obi-Wan took the decision to drop in.

 

Glancing over Obi-Wan finally had the excuse to inspect the battleground. He was behind a line of soldiers who seem to be in combat with droids. Which were Satine’s allies?

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t remember any clan in Mandalore that employed droids, not any planet in Mandalore systems that using this disproportionate amount of droids.

An enormous droid army. Let’s pray none of those droids are programmed to execute Satine. Getting up he fixed his gaze on the mountain landscape behind him. If his Master and Satine where anywhere they would be hiding in the mountains.

 

Obi-Wan’s stomach protested at the idea of hiking up the rugged terrain. His arms stung from where the glass dug into his arms. Plucking the glass gingerly from his limbs he questions if he could possibly be able to sneak through without getting discovered in the daylight.

 

The sound of a group and a buzz in the force quickly brought his answer. Gathering the Force for aid, Obi-Wan jumped inside the tank among the cables and broken circuitry. Hopeful he is covered with all the broken hardware.

Two helmet heads (yes that is what he's calling them) enter in.

 

“Do we even know how the kid would act,” one of the men inquiries, “Waxer said he looked disoriented. He might not remember us.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Orders are orders. We have to search now. While these clankers back down and retreated, Commander Cody ordered the search party. I overheard the Jedi Order is going to send in General Skywalker”

 

The Jedi Order Obi-Wan though loudly in wonder!

 

Silence reverberated. Did he just say that out loud? “General Kenobi? Are you here?” the man tentatively ask, “Longshot, look over there!”

 

Alarm ran through Obi-Wan, too many mysteries rose in his head with little explanation. More Jedi were being sent to defend the Duchess? Were these men allies, or just saying that to catch him off guard? Taking a deep breath, he let go of his anxiety to the Force.

Gliding out from outside of the tank, Obi-Wan moved soundlessly across the battle zone. Avoiding anyone who comes by, ducking behind the wreckages of the place.

He was moving towards the mountains for about 2 hours, by the end of the trek Obi-Wan hid behind the covers the trees offered.

 

Exhausted, not to the trek, but due to the mental strain of being alone. Where were his Master and Satine?

 

Taking a minute to pause under the covering the trees offers, Obi-Wan relaxes his head on the bark. Looking up he saw the needles and branches, fresh with life, the air was humid. Explains the damp ground, must have rained a few days ago.

 

He remembers taking some ration bars from the last ship he, Qui-Gon, and Satine used. Reaching from inside his cloak- sorrowfully not Jedi-issued, that was long gone- he took a bar and torn it open.

Eyes shut, Obi-Wan controls his breathing, entering a reflective state as he chewed. The Force envelop him with peace and comfort.

 

_Master. Please… Where are you?_

He let the despair leak in the force.

 

Moving deep into the forest, Obi-Wan looked for a spot to rest. Letting the force guide him, he located a small cavern entrance by the side of a brook. The entrance was well concealed, but Obi-Wan had the crawl through his belly to get inside.

 

Squinting he looked inside the cave, it was a small standard cave, a bit too small. He has to bent his back so his head would not hit the ceiling. _Thud_. Okay, maybe not a small cave. More like a pitiful den. Hopefully, it’s abandoned.

 

Closing his eyes he settles to sleep, if only for a few hours. But after a few minutes, Obi-Wan shift side to side. He was far too trouble about what might happen to Satine and his Master.

 

He was 17 for only a few months when the mission was ascribed to his Master. His birthday was approaching, soon he would be 18. The mission started out normal-ish, the Jedi transport landed on the platform. When entering the huge and clearly historic palace, Obi-Wan was expecting a well-experiment and old woman to be sitting on the throne.

 

As it turned out Satine was sitting on the throne- far too big for her- the lone survivor of the attack that killed her family. The last of the Kryze. Or so Satine thought, later on, it was discovered that her older brother had a lover from another clan who was pregnant with a child. When Qui-Gon offered to try and take them all to the planet where Clan Thett resided, Satine angrily stated that she will not jeopardize the mother and child.

 

Satine.

 

Lately, Obi-Wan’s attention has been centered around Satine. His mission revolves around her. She is his mission. At first, the two hated each other- well Satine hated the quiet student. To her, the shy nature Obi-Wan had was perceived as arrogance. Jedi do not hate… more like strongly disliked.  Fighting in the small space transport they were obliged to live in and use became far too common. They move around in space because a traveling target is harder to get than one that holds still.

 

Poor Satine had just survived the massacre of her family, her presence alone send waves of grief, anger, and strong emotions. Strong emotion that Obi-Wan was just not properly equipped to handle, he did not stand a chance against the emotion of a teenage girl. At one point Qui-Gon got fed up with the bitter feud. He had Obi-Wan and Satine work together, forcing them to teach each other about their own culture. While Obi-Wan dislikes the idea of spending time with Satine, he acknowledges the importance of understanding the culture… And more importantly the language.

 

Soon Satine was teaching Obi-Wan how to speak Mado- luckily many clans had different accents so there was no need to change his- soon Qui-Gon would find them talking in Mado between the small corridors of the cruiser, giggling and laughing. His Master at one point dragged Obi-Wan away by the braid to remind him gently of his duty as a Jedi. After all, Qui-Gon fell in love with Tahl- who died two months before the mission was given- and almost fell to the dark side in despair.

 

Obi-Wan knew his Master meant well, after all before Tahl died he had no problems with small relationships. This recent change of opinion was due to a loss of a very dear and loved one. Qui-Gon only wanted Obi-Wan to avoid the pain.

 

Yet with a deep sigh and shift from the uncomfortable posture, Obi-Wan long for a chance to at least experience a relationship. After all, Jedi’s are not immune to emotions.

 

It was only very recently, without Qui-Gon’s knowledge- yet deep down Obi-Wan felt his Master knew- both Satine and Obi-Wan started to acknowledge this uncertain relationship. Not as lovers, but no longer just friends. After all, you leave two teenagers at the peak of puberty in the middle of a civil war, often forced to trust each other with one's life. It was hard not to develop feelings.

 

Both him and Satine made it clear to each other that after the war is resolved whatever they have will end. Whoever heard of a Jedi and Mandalorian that fell in love? Amongst the chaos of fighting and running, they would stay close to one another. They have yet to go and share a kiss, only because both have never done such an action. The Jedi were not forbidden from participating in such actions, it’s just that Obi-Wan found it too intimate. As for Satine, even if she was aggressive and every bit of a Mandalorian, she was always the odd one out from her family. While her siblings were raised to be warriors by her warlord father. She was trained as a peacekeeper. Her father rules as a warlord and soon he realized that in order for his people to survive they must change. Any boy her age would be kept at a reasonable distance by both her protective brother and father.

 

_Is it wrong to allow this love to go on?_

 

Obi-Wan was certain he can love selflessly. After the war when she falls in love with another, He is prepared to let go. For her happiness, Force knows she deserves it. Both of them understand how duty must prevail over the heart. Millions of life rely on her own, this love is childish in the face of consequences.

 

Yet sometimes he could see the looks she sends. Obi-Wan knew sometimes he finds himself imagining a life, one that-. No. Not another thought. One day she will rule peacefully over Mandalore, protecting millions. One day he will become a Jedi, Force knows how hard he follows the path and protects beacons of peace just like her.

 

_I use to wonder how the Jedi can possibly achieve peace. Mulling over the code, it’s meaning. But now I feel I am one step closer to understanding. It’s by protecting people like Satine. People who will be selfless and have the power to do good- and act upon it. Perhaps that is why the Jedi serve and help the Republic- not above the Force though. Among the coal and dust of corruption, hidden are diamonds that shine a bright light of hope. Diamonds that inspire good and plead on the behalf of the defenseless. For that, it is- in my observation and opinion- worth the endless battle of corruption. Satine is such a diamond. See, what did I say! My thoughts have revolved around her. Oh, Force help me! Allow me to sleep for at least a few hours, before helping me find my Master._

 

——————————————————

 

CC-2224 never really understood the Force. Only that it helps makes crazy plans, the General will come up with, to work.

 

He would never admit it, but when the General fell down, his heart jumped to his throat. He knew that with the recent lead of Dooku, Obi-Wan worked non-stop. Sometimes even forgetting to eat, unless there was an occasional ration bar. Waxer’s report was, in Cody’s opinion, a garbled mess of a story after someone took spice.

 

Now here he was commanding a planet size search -well only in the parts that were secured for the republic- for a child-looking version of the General. Pressing the bridge of his nose a headache was starting to form.

 

“Run this through me again. You know, just in case I heard wrong the other times,” General Skywalker inquired impatiently.

 

“I rather you read the report, sir. It’s a bit hard to comprehend.”   

 

Skywalker ran a hand through his curly brown hair. Cody could see the thoughts rushing past Skywalker’s head. Obi-Wan, a kid? Even Cody had a hard time envisioning Kenobi as a youngster.

 

Cody straighten his back,“When should we be expecting you, sir?”

 

The Jedi Frown deeply before saying, “Not anytime soon. This system needs help with the heat it’s been getting from the separatist. Is Obi-Wan in any immediate danger, is Grievous there?”

 

“No.” A cold feeling settled in Cody’s stomach, “We were following up on the latest lead to Dooku. You don’t think…”

 

The thought was left unspoken. Was this lead real? Did Dooku have a hand in this?

Images of an auburn hair kid in chains, crying out in pain played in his mind.

 

“Cody.”

 

Cody turns to meet the Jedi.

“Make sure you retrieve him”, the dark-cladding Jedi said, eyes **darken** making the surrounding air, despite the distance, **colder**.

 

————————————

Obi-Wan eventually found the planet’s port, following the bursting flow of light through the force.

 

Entering a local bar, Obi-Wan quietly sat in one seat located at the end of the bar. Cloak up to conceal his face, the young padawan eyes observed every occupation as he subtlety search in the force for trouble. The **oily** feeling of the darkness did not sit well in Qui-Gon’s legacy, the galaxy seems the be slowly engulf by darkness.

 

Looking up a holonet was up there was a woman broadcasting the republic holonews. Mandalore had cut itself off from the galaxy a long time ago. Obi-Wan realize with a jolt that he must not be in Mandalore systems!

 

The bartender gave notice the potential customer and approach, “You need anything?”

 

Obi-Wan head turns up from his hunch shoulders. Over the bar stood a male Ithorian, his hammerhead being the most noticeable feature.

 

“Juma juice,” Obi-Wan order, shedding a few credits off of him on the bar to pay.

 

Ducking below the bar briefly, the Ithorian grabbed a small glass before filling it up with the familiar yellow liquor.

 

“You old enough to drink kid?”

 

Looking up Obi-Wan saw that the bartender did not leave to attend to other customers, instead, it looks like he wanted to say a word. A chat could help figure out where he is.

 

“What makes you think I'm a kid?”

 

Scoffing, or what Obi-Wan believe was an Ithorian scoffing, he said with slight amusement, “Kid, your height is a dead give away.”

 

Ouch. No way is that the reason, he happens to have a quite normal height. It was not his fault that he is constantly surrounded by giants- _sorry Qui-Gon._

 

Nursing his drink close he kept silent.

 

“Did you come here alone? You looking for work?”

 

“No, sir. Just looking for the closest government building that can give me a safe com line to Coruscant.”

 

Obi-Wan felt the bartender surprise through the Force. Perhaps the republic was not beloved out here, certainly wouldn’t be the first.

 

“Not possible with this war kid. Why would you need to go over there? In my opinion, the republic is just as messed up as the separatists.”

 

A war? Clearly, Obi-Wan was missing important information. Was he referring to the Mandalorian war? Is this planet near the edge of Mandalore system?

 

“Just look what happens in this system! Both are fighting over this planet to get a strong trade.”

 

Gaining his bearing the padawan imputed “what side does this planet stand for?”

 

Shrugging the Ithorian in a nonchalant manner stated, “The one that offers the most business. No way is Rankura entering this war. Whoever is last standing can make deals.”

 

Satisfied that the teen would cause no trouble he left to check on other customers.

Finish his glass Obi-Wan stood up, not discourage to still look for the government building in the planet ‘Rankura’.

 

———————————

 

Dooku had been in a foul mood this whole day. This planet seems to be nothing, only filled with crime-infest ports that lacked order. Its leaders were spineless fools that would sniff around for any chance of earning extra credit. It’s these types of politicians who deserve to be killed, another reason why the slowly dying Republic should be replaced. They couldn’t even see how dark the highest person in power is.

 

Darth Sidious was clearly using Dooku, he knew that ever since he started down this path- but who's to say Dooku wouldn't do the same.

 

A disturbance in the Force rang out from outside the door. A being was waiting outside, sniveling with fear. Dooku would roll his eyes- if it wasn’t uncivilized behavior.

 

This planet stubbornly refused to choose a side- that was until Dooku recently convinced the leaders of Rankura with the benefits. Such as not getting killed by a lightsaber, or worse.

 

“M-My Lord?”

 

Turning to face the trembling Prime Minister, Dooku gave a nod to show that he was listening.

“We c-capture a Jedi who was in the government building. W-What do you want us to do with him?”

 

Resist the urge to choke the idiot, Dooku -with a wave of his hand- said, “Kill him.”

 

“B-But this Jedi is a child?”

 

A child? Was this even a Jedi, or some unlucky force sensitive?

 

“Very well, bring the child to me.”

The man bowed the hurried away.

 

Dooku has more pressing matters to deal with, such as the shiver through the Force. It felt like the Force after all the years of slowly suffocating in pain, was able- for just a moment- breath freely. Normal Dooku would be fine with the Force finding some sort of balm towards the unbalance it was dealing with, but after that short moment, Dooku was flooded with feelings of fear, distrust, and excitement.

 

For a second He thought that his

grand padawan was on the way to becoming one with the Force. The distant bond that attaches them- due to being in the same lineage- groan and snap. Or so he thought. A second later it was restored, but something was off.

 

The door open and Dooku was ready to see either a young Jedi padawan or a child that was force sensitive- that could potentially be a new dark side tool.

 

What he did not expect to see was a strikingly familiar young boy- a few years off from young adult- with civilian clothes.

 

Blue-gray eyes (a glint of green that promised mischief), auburn hair, a familiar (but barely noticeable) mole above his forehead, and high boots that hugged the boy’s calves.

 

Smoothing his cloak, the young Jedi straighten to become presentable before saying, “There was no need for me to be treated in such a brute manner, I only ask to contact the Jedi temple.”

 

That Coruscanti accent…. impossible!

This must be a trick.

 

_yet I wonder…._

 

Dooku opens his mouth, “and who would you be for the Jedi temple to care.”

 

Those sharp eyes that are filled to the brim with intelligence brighten- perhaps Dooku is the first helpful person the boy has come across- before cheerful saying, “I am one of the Jedi padawans. Just tell them that it’s Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Qui-Gon’s student.

 

Oh, dear force. A glass of wine should be order.

—————————-

Contrary to believe, Obi-Wan is not reckless- well, unless it was under the supervision of his master.

 

He knew there was a chance that this planet might not hold much love for Jedi. But to have the noble call for guards to toss him in a cell was a bit of an extreme reaction towards him.

 

And after I politely introduce myself as well!

 

At least the cell was clean. Sitting on the mental slab connected to the wall, Obi-Wan got on his knees to meditate. It wouldn’t be long now, all Obi-Wan had to do was convince them to contact the Temple. Who knows, maybe he will be able to get reinforcements for his Master and Satine. While the thought filled Obi-Wan with a hope, that seems highly unlikely. This mission was unofficially given to Qui-Gon because the Senate was too busy arguing on what they should do, the maverick was given the mission in secret by the council. No backing of the Jedi because the Senate did not know and Mandalore is not part of the Republic. The mission is to go in and protect the Duchess. Not fight a war, but protect.

 

The blaster door swish open.

“All-right Jedi, no funny business,” A droid with a blaster pointed at the unarmed child, other droids were standing in the hall. All alert and ready.

 

Rising careful, Obi-Wan follows without a qualm. He needs to straighten everything out once he meets the person in charge.

 

After walking for a bit, he ended up standing outside an entrance. The droid points towards the open door with his gun, “Get in here!”

 

The room is fit for royalty, expensive and high-quality items furnished the place. A theme of red and black seem to fit the room, by a wall stood an expensive wine rack. Obi-Wan bets that if he approaches the rack and took a bottle, it would be some fancy brand.

 

The balcony ahead was open and he saw a tall figure standing there looking out above the port city. It was the same elderly noble that send him to the cell. Once moving closer he was able to observe the man. He might be old but he clearly trained to fight, a certain grace was held in the man.

 

“Do you recognize who I am, young one?”

He had yet to turn and face Obi-Wan, “No, sir.”

This time Obi-Wan bowed slightly to show respect, hoping to get on the man's good grace. Finally turning Obi-Wan was meet with dark brown eyes, burning through Obi-Wan’s head, (was that a flash of gold?).

 

Opening his mouth Obi-Wan spoke. “Perhaps introductions are in order?”

 

“I am Count Dooku”.

 

He said it as if he just reveal there was a Sith in the Senate. Obi-Wan suppressed a snort of laughter at the thought.

 

“And I have introduced myself as Obi-Wan, padawan learner from the Jedi temple”

 

Walking back inside, the Count sat down one chair. The young student followed his lead. The Force was quiet.

“Do you know what year it is, or perhaps who rules of the republic?”

 

Strange questions really.

“Chancellor Valorum just started his second term.” Obi-Wan calmly stated, voice even and smooth.

He thoughtfully wonders why Dooku’s name sound familiar.

 

He did look like a distinguished Jedi who showed a sharp layer of intuition and insightful exquisite. But the face was not familiar. But it was not bizarre or uncommon to not know every Jedi in the temple.

 

He looked older than Qui-Gon. His white-hair telling tales of his age, the man is in his seniority.

_Dooku….Dooku…._

The name gripped his mind.

 

Was there a Master Dooku in the temple? Then it hit him. Qui-Gon’s **Master** is Master Dooku! Was this enigma his Grand Master? Obi-Wan never had the honor of meeting the man, Qui-Gon never really talking about him.

 

“Are you…Master Dooku?” Obi-Wan leans forward in anticipation.

 

A ghost of a smile reach, who is presumably, Master Dooku. But why was his title Count? Was he undercover? It was not that difficult to imagine a Jedi of his talent undercover.

 

“It seems we have much to discuss Obi-Wan.”

 

And that was when he felt a crash of ice cold in the Force.

 

——————————-

Anakin was never one to feel fear, the weird feeling of it, heavy in his stomach. Instead, he uses the anger entangling around in him, like a shadowy **dragon**. Smoke curling around the mouth, ready to be set ablaze.

 

So instead of feeling anxious for his Master or fearful of his unknown fate, he felt enraged at the council. Instead of enlisting him to retrieve Obi-Wan, he was left two systems over fighting some of the Separatists' droid army. In the back of his mind, he knew that the people in this system depended on the republic and the aid she can offer. But he still detests the council’s decision, hostility raising in him. Voices from the past echo in his head, of a time when the council denied him the right to train.

Yet Obi-Wan trained you, murmured a voice within his head.

 

“Rex, how's the operation going, any serious turnouts?”

 

Anakin’s second-in-command, someone he trusts with his life, appeared on a hologram.

“The Separatists route is successfully blocked, there’s no path in this system for them to take. General Saa does not have to worry about enemy reinforcement from this side” Looking briefly down, perhaps to look at some notes, done with his report.

 

“I’ll be sure to tell her. T’ra could sure use the news” accepted Anakin.

 

“I heard High General Kenobi is M.I.A, is there any news from Commander Cody” implored Rex. Looking in the clone’s eyes, Anakin could identify concern in his voice.

 

Closing his eyes, Anakin let out a breath of exhaustion. “No Rex, nothing yet.”

 

Closing the communication, Anakin turns towards the bridge of command. This part of the Star Destroyer is his favorite. Not because of the importance it holds in commutation throughout the ship and other signals (like from a certain senator). The view of space is what Anakin love the most. The way you can look out when it hits hyperspace, you can see billions of stars blend in.

 

“Sir, incoming transmission from Coruscant. It’s from the Jedi Temple, should I pull it through,” A lieutenant-Buzzer was his name?- gesture to the holo-monitor.

“Let it through” Anakin gesture with his good hand.

But after a good twenty seconds, there was no hologram.

Turning towards the clone, Anakin silently raises a brow.

 

The clone seems to be listening to something in the com, nodding he looked up. “It’s the Jedi council. They say this is a private call”.

 

Ignoring the fear that coil around his stomach, Anakin turns to go to the briefing room to take on the call.

 

“Good to see you knight skywalker, it is.” Yoda’s leathery green face shown through the hologram. “Worry for Master Kenobi, you are. Yes, hmmm.”

For once Master Yoda hits the issue right to the nail.

 

“Focus on your fear, do not.  Remain focus, you must. Be distracted you must not.”

 

“Yes, Master” Anakin bow his head. Next to Yoda stood Mace Windu, as grim as ever.

 

“We're taking you out of this system. A pair of Jedi has been sent out to help this system. You’ve been moved for a more pressing mission.”

 

No surprise there. Obi-Wan is an important figure in the war. Someone who was nicknamed sith slayer (much to his Master’s protest) and the fame Negotiator, Obi-Wan has established himself as vital to the war efforts. But for someone who is considered the perfect Jedi and the golden boy of the council, he seems to have a nasty habit of attracting trouble.

 

“Alarming message, Dooku has sent.”

The old Master of the Jedi order face morph into worry.

 

“What about these report I’ve been getting! Obi-Wan, a child! I’m I suppose to believe this bantha fodder!”

 

Frowning at the use of words, Mace eyes harden, “What induce him to… de-age… is unknown. But his location is now known, he is at risk”.

 

“Then send me!”

 

Unspoken words passed between both Masters before Yoda spoke out.

 

“Capture by Dooku, Obi-Wan has been.”

 

A holo-message was shown, but the words are not what woke up Anakin. No, the feeling of cold water crashing on him was due to the picture that accompanies the message.

 

A picture of a child, hair in disarray and eyes harden. Cuffed and between two droids. His beard may be gone and his calm pose no longer exist. But there was no doubt that the boy is Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan is captured and under the complete mercy of Dooku.

Of the Sith.


	2. Through the thickets, we crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku broods. The Force has entrusted Obi-Wan with important Information. Anakin broods. Ashoka's tricked. Qui-Gon is still dead. And Master Yoda takes a good look at his messed up lineage.

Forehead on the ground as he bangs the floor. Obi-Wan hopes for the cursing visions to stop.

Dooku's deception became quickly reveal to him, he's a Sith. Obi-Wan time travel.

_No that's not right if I traveled then where is older me._

He is meant to be an adult, but now he is just a child. A stupid, gullible child. Once reveal of his situation, Obi-Wan was once again thrown into a cell. Well, not before Dooku rant about what happened during the year.   
But Obi-Wan refuse to believe what Dooku said. Qui-Gon is alive and the Jedi did not abandon him.

Instantly after being pushed into the cell, Obi-Wan was bombarded with visions and premonition.

Flashes of his life pass before him, flying quickly before his eyes. Past, present, and future slip through his mind. Far too fast to comprehend.

_"It is better not for a boy to become a knight if he has so much anger. There is a risk that he can turn to the dark side."_

_"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you."_

_"We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."_

_"What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith?"_

_"I am no Jedi."_

_"A vergence, you say?"_

_"So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous_   _applause."_

Sitting with his back against the wall and his knees drawn to his chest, Obi-Wan rubs his eyes. As if to block what he was seeing.

He needs to meditate.   
_Please, I want to help. But you have to be more clear_.   He tried to connect with the Force, to obey whatever will it is.

The Force must have heard his cries because the visions stop. He senses the Force lending him strength, helping him retain his focus.

This was actually a new cell, an interrogation cell really. On the far side of the room had a blacking screening window. No doubt Count Dooku was there watching in amusement. Mocking his own lineage, disgracing Qui-Gon. How could he! When Xanatos fell, Qui-Gon was sent into a spiraling depression. Obi-Wan can only imagine the pain Qui-Gon is going through right now!

The stillness of the bond between his Master taunted him.

Standing up, Obi-Wan roams toward the black tinted window.

"How could you?" He questioned.

Of course, there was no answer, but that did not stop Obi-Wan.

"You know what happens to Qui-Gon when Xanatos fell to the dark side. You know how broken he was, how betrayed he was! Why would you-! How could you stab your own padawan-! By doing this, you have-"

A speaker crackle before a voice interrupted his rant.  
"You have let down your own master, Kenobi-"

He felt his jaw tighten at such accusations, but Obi-Wan dare not speak, something crucial was about to be said. He felt it in the Force.

"-by staying with the very Order that sent him to his death. Can you not see the truth?"

"So I heard", mutters an expressionless Obi-Wan, the tale that Dooku told him echoed in him. One about a sith slaying Qui-Gon in Naboo. His mind  **frost**  over at the mention. No, Qui-Gon was near. The young padawan could feel his master's presence. Right now Obi-Wan needs to be level-headed.

"From my point of view, the Sith are to blame! You said a Sith kill him!"

"But the Jedi Order did not heed his warning when he said it was a Sith he encountered. No instead the wise council sends a Master-padawan team with no support", hatred permeated past the window as Dooku spoke with conviction, "the Jedi order has fallen long ago! They are chained to the Republic and the power of the Senate. This war has proven that!"

Obi-Wan argued,"Proven what? That the Republic is not perfect? It can be fixed."

He could feel the Sith eyes level on him, the dark side pressing the sides of his mind, promising pain if he spoke more.

"The Jedi have stopped trusting in the Force. If they are undoubtedly Jedi then why join in the war? I'll tell you why. Without the support of the Republic, the Jedi are nothing. Instead of trusting the light side they trust their own strengths. Which is backed up by the Senate. The Senate says what the Jedi can do, where the Jedi can go, what the Jedi can change and save. The most logical solution is to burning everything and start something new and more efficient."

The realization sort of struck Obi-Wan at that moment. Dooku didn't fall because of some petty reason, but because of Qui-Gon. Pity filled in Obi-Wan's heart, a memory passed of a time when Tahl died. Qui-Gon nearly fell to the dark side.

Who was there when Dooku heard the news of his padawan death? Or who was there that Dooku trusted. He had heard of Dooku's overall reputation, he couldn't think of a close friend that stood by his Grandmaster's side.

Obi-Wan was convinced that his friends would of comfort him. Bant would want Obi-Wan to talk, Reeft would bring Obi-Wan to a secluded place of the Jedi library, and Garen would have been an unmoving and silent presence. Not to say Garen was quiet, but that have been close friends as infants that they did not need words to express.

Obi-Wan felt his heart soften, Qui-Gon had many who cared for him.

Lifting his eyes too where he knew Dooku stood he knew what to say.

"You are misled", Obi-Wan voice softens in understanding.  
The change in the Force was instantaneous, clearly, his Grand Master did not anticipate this sudden change of heart.   
He could almost imagine the Makashi Master's towering figure with his glowing Sith eyes standing in the other side. Alone.

"You may have good intentions... But you are attempting to achieve them in the wrong way."

"Do not suggest-"

"Would Qui-Gon approve?", Obi-Wan question, his arms folded on his chest. He shrugs.    
"It's a valid question to ask."

Reaching out in the Force, he tries to push at the darkness that surrounds Dooku.

"Qui-Gon is a person who defends the defenseless and lost. Yes, you would succeed in getting rid of this corruption. But are you willing to burn all of it? The Good with the Bad? The redeemable?"

He can see clear vision now. Of the possible future. He closed his eyes and turn his head to the side, clenching his jaw he listens carefully to what the Force wish to show.

_Two people fighting with lightsabers. Makashi vs Djem So._

_One was a Jedi with a scar over one of his eyes that he could not recognize (yet he felt a tug at his heart). The other fighter was Dooku, a little bit wearier then right now. They were fighting on a huge starship that seems to be falling apart._

_It's wasn't long before he saw Dooku's head fall, a betrayed expression engraved on his face._

"If you continue down this path... You will die."

Finally opening his eyes Obi-Wan turns away from the Sith.  
"I foresee it," whisper Obi-Wan.  
He felt Dooku's presence leave abruptly.

**\----------He who faces himself, finds himself--------------------**

_I foresee it. I foresee it. I foresee it. I foresee it._

Those words repeat over and over in his head. He remembers when Qui-Gon pulled away from everyone after the betrayal of Xanatos. A boy he dedicated a decade of his life too, only for him to fall to the dark side and wish his ex-master's death. A disgrace that did not deserve to remember.

For a long time, Dooku thought that his old padawan would be lost to him. Then came the news. Qui-Gon took a padawan, a 13-year-old boy name Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was in the outer rim at the time, hunting down a businessman who earns his wealth by the sales of slaves.

He never had the privilege of meeting the boy or thanking him. With Xanatos, he did what any Grandmaster would do, offer advice and counseling while teaching every once and awhile. But with Obi-Wan, there was always something stopping them from meeting each other.

Yes, he heard of the bumps the two experience in their bonds. The Melida/Daan conflict. Xanatos death. Jedi Master Tahl death.

It was actually after the bright Jedi's death when Qui-Gon open contact with Dooku.  
They talked through com calls or holo-messages in-between missions. They discuss trivial things, eventually bringing it to debates about the Force and Republic. Sometimes they would briefly discuss Kenobi's progress.

 _(flashback)_  
_"I sometimes worry, Master," Qui-Gon said. Once again they were talking about Obi-Wan. Well, the visions and nightmares he has been receiving._  
_"Master Yoda always said that Obi-Wan experiences these nightmares at a young age, even in the crèche. But you should of see the distress Obi-Wan was in last night!"_

 _His padawan already seated down. Leaning back in the_ _couch_ _, resting his arm against the side._ _He was left rubbing_ _his forehead in frustration._

 _Dooku himself was sitting on the other side of the hologram. He was right now attending a Force disturbance in Lothal. As it turns out it was just some old Jedi temple_.  _Nothing too important like the ancient ones, most likely wouldn't even be put on record. But that is not important, he chilled himself._

_"And what did you say"_

_"That dreams pass given time, that he should focus on the here and now. I didn't want him to-"_  
_Qui-Gon stop once he saw Dooku's face._

_"Qui-Gon! You may be strong in the Living Force, but Obi-Wan has a gift in the Unifying Force. You shouldn't snuff it out."_

_Looking away from Dooku, Qui-Gon spoke, "This is where we must disagree Master. Obi-Wan dreams are dialed in too close, he can see and feel only certain things. Obi-Wan's last dream_   _was the feeling of falling"._

_"Come again?"_

_Qui-Gon rolled his eyes before explaining, "His dream was of him riding a creature up some canyon before getting shot down and falling. The problem is he could not see himself or anything of his surrounding. He is too dialed in to notice the bigger picture. He just felt the feeling of betrayal and the fear the of falling. He woke up in tears, completely out of breath! Now he has become paranoid about heights because of this dream, his fear is controlling him!"_

_Now Dooku can see the issue. The Unifying Force is always helpful, but it did have its flaws. In a battle_   _both the Living and Unifying Force_ _are both_ _important. The Living Force would help a Jedi focus on an opponent, perceive their intentions and motivates. A slight shift of footing, tightening of a jaw, or courage gathering in one's eyes can be alerted by using the Living Force_.

 _But the Living Force cannot comprehend the overall battle. The Unifying Force helps warns a Jedi of which way the overall fight flows, of the outcome, and of multiple possibilities.  The Unifying Force shows the destination or outcome, while the Living Force assists in getting to the_ _desired_ _outcome or destination._

_One might say the Unifying Force is strong. Alas, what good is it that you can tell your enemies next 10 moves, but become unfocused and killed in the first. That is why Jedi are encouraged to find a balance between the two. But it was common to have a Jedi rely more upon in one part. Qui-Gon always showed a talent and strength in the Living Force. Obi-Wan has become consumed in fear, leaving him vulnerable._

_He remembers Qui-Gon's disbelief when he found out his padawan was actually strong in the Unifying Force_. 

( _Brief memory)_  
_The boy had just completed a 100 question test based on listening to the Force. The teacher would displace the back of a card to the student and the student job was to explain and describe the picture. It could be a type of starship, an animal, a weapon, any type of object. Obi-Wan got every single question wrong. He ended up taking the test four times with the same result._

 _Dooku was slightly worried that his grand padawan would become a flunk. It was unheard of to fail the test that badly. It wasn't some small meaningless test that did not matter. If you failed it that badly then you could not be a padawan, it meant you_ _didn't_ _trust the Force and that you should not be_ _come a_ _Jedi._

 _Qui-Gon refuse to let Obi-Wan go, instead claimed that the test was not done right. (_ **A.N- I found inspiration of this part in the story blood of Mandalore** _) Finally, Obi-Wan was brought before the Jedi Council so they themselves could test the child_ _. _

_He fails three times in that room, with every council members as a witness. It was rumored that Obi-Wan was nearly in tears and even begged to stop the test just to go. But then Master Ki-Adi-Mundi ask for Obi-Wan to take it again, this time writing the answers down._

_Obi-Wan failed again. He was asked to take it again. Hesitated after composing himself, he did it again. Master Mundi took notes but also held the old one. Obi-Wan failed again. Smiling and seating back, Mundi handed the paper filled with wrong answers to Master Yoda and ask for the test to repeat._

_He failed again. Yet... something change. Master Yoda sat more upright, looking deeply at Obi-Wan as if he discovers something rare. The wrong answer sheet from the previous test was completely correct from the current test._

_Obi-Wan said the correct answers... but it was to the very next test! He was predicting the outcome of the next test, not the one he was currently taking._

_The Council retested, taking out cards and mixing the pile before taking each one out. Each time the answers Obi-Wan predicted was correct. Kenobi was incredibly strong in the Unifying Force!_  
_(Memory ends)_  
_Pulling himself from the memory he saw the stress behind his old padawan's eyes. The dreams that plague Kenobi often left him to the healers. Kenobi would often stay pale or faint after such dream, such things could get him killed. Dooku could see the point in simply ignoring the dreams and retaining focus on whatever task is given. Yet, he doubts that would help his grand padawan_ _'s_ _potential._  
_(Flashback ends_ _)_

He would be a fool to look past the warning Kenobi gave. His heart tightens as he remembers what Kenobi said about Qui-Gon _._

He always recognized the importance of Obi-Wan. The one to bring Qui-Gon out of his depression. The first to defeat a Sith in a thousand years. The one who trained Anakin Skywalker ( _Dooku sincerely doubt any other Jedi would be able to teach the insolent upstart_ ). Obi-Wan was the one who found the clones. He was put on the Jedi Council  ( _despite not being a master and still training a padawan_ ). A young renowned Jedi Master. A master of Soresu. A man worthy of his lineage.

For now, he hoped to keep this from his Master. Hopefully, he could question Obi-Wan. If the boy remains uncooperative... he would have to tear the vision out of his mind. But for now, he had to relocate the boy and-

Beep.

Feeling a rush of alarm, Dooku picks the datapad from his belt.

No. Not now! Not when something extraordinary happening ( _not now, when there was a chance to gain something left of Qui-Gon_ ).

The "Grand" army of the Republic has just reached the city. It wouldn't be long before they breach the base- before they reach the child- and also stand a concerning chance of capturing Dooku.

Growling at nothing, Dooku got up to leave. Dooku had every intention to bring Obi-Wan with him. Striving down the detentions hall he got ready to forcibly bring the boy along.

Only to sense a large force of clone heading to his location.  **Bitterness**  filled his mouth at the loss of an opportunity ( _the lost legacy of Qui-Gon_ ) before he turns to leave the planet.

As much as he would love to bring the boy. His destiny to change and save the galaxy was far more important. No one could see how broken and crumble this universe was getting. It was better to get it over now and start over. When the dust settles, Dooku plans to build an Empire that follows justices at any cost. Even the cost of Obi-Wan.

**—————The costs of war can never be truly accounted for--——————**

He had a bad feeling about this. The dread in him continued to build up inside. Something told him that today's events had just truly begun.

He could feel the giddiness of the Force. It was trying to tell him something. But he could not hear, not with fear rushing through his veins.

Spreading his senses in the Force he could sense living beings rushing the building inside. The rumble of bombs. Each held a similar-yet unique- Force signature, which meant they were all related ( _but something was off, it was like they were all born at the same time._ _But that's impossible,_ _there is far too many to all be related_ ).

It wasn't long before the blaster door slide open with a hiss and a soldier step in.

"General Kenobi, Sir!"

The clone's helmet was adorned with an upside-down red triangle and a black symbol. Other than the orange  **(A.N- did I say yellow last chapter?)** colors that decorated,  it seems like a normally issued armor.

Putting his gun to one side, the soldier took off his helmet. Beneath the helmet a black hair and brown eyes face with a fair skin complexion was revealed. The man had a hard look and facial hair. Different from the other soldier kind soft eyes like last time.

"Always either me or Waxer, huh" grumbled the trooper.

No longer scared at the soldiers, Obi-Wan followed without rebelling. Obi-Wan walked out of the cell with the man's hand on his shoulder guiding him.

"Never thought I would see you any shorter, sir. I don't know if you remember but I'm Boil."

The firefights that may have occurred ended long ago. Scraps of metal were scattered and some in flames. Curiously Obi-Wan bends down to pick up a droids head, these men were trained to kill. Obi-Wan stood to look at the carnage. He could guess the clones never missed. A rush in the Force flew by him, drowning out the noise of Boil talking.

Gently he was brought to a vision. Offhandedly he notices the Force's sorrowful song. Whatever was about to be shown is going to be tragic.

Not very good at the Unifying a Force he struggles to see the larger picture. Only seeing bits.

_Blaster sounds could be heard. The light side of the Force brutally assaulted and consumed by the dark._

Obi-Wan backed up against Boil, gasping in fear. He could faintly hear him speak.  
"Sir! Sir, are you alri-"

_"Executed Order 66"_

Flashes of images bombard him. Obi-Wan looks wildly around, some vision merging with what he was presently seeing.

 _Friends betrayed. Jedi's_ _repeatedly_ _shot down after death. Youngling sniffly and crying._

_"A good soldier follows orders."_

He pushed away from Boil, trying to see the cold eyes from the vision that mercilessly killed and slaughter the Jedi.

_A dark side user cutting down children. A land of heat and flames._

Obi-Wan heart tightens and stop, the force user was familiar. Unable to see the man's face. He could not recognize him yet the man's signature seem to fit along his own.

_Brothers were fighting. One left victorious, but with a bitter taste._

More than the bitter taste, cold dread filled his stomach.

 _"You were my brother!"_  
_"I loved you!"_

He fell to his knees. He could feel a pair of hands in front of him trying to steady him. "Wooley I swear something is wrong! Send some help now!"

**_"I HATE YOU!"_ **

The wail tore out of his mouth as his heart shattered. He was lost in the emotion, completely stuck in the visions of despair. Mourning along with the Unifying Force and the loss that is to come. He cried out his Master. Yes, he may be 17, but sometimes these vision that plagues him would sometime render him in this helpless state.

The thought of his Master seems to have help pull him out of the vision bit by bit. Qui-Gon is strong in the Living Force. This was the exact reason why Qui-Gon tells him not to pay heed on such visions, it would put him in danger! Taking a deep breath he got up with the help of Boil. Finally he was able to listen to words.

"Kid stay with me! Can you tell me what Dooku did? We can help you! Just remain awak-"

The vision still stung in his head. Getting up he pushed gently away from Boil. He could sense a ship heading close to the location, the Force left instruction on what to do. He knew what he had to do.

**\------------------Fear is a disease; hope is its only cure------------------**

He would be lying if he said he did not worry when he first saw the General. Entering the room he immediately noticed his General's pale skin. He wasn't really bothered about Kenobi new look, he read the report and trusted what Waxer wrote.

"Always either me or Waxer, huh" grumbled Boil. He better not be enlisted babysitter with Waxer, his fingers refuse to get bitten.

He slowly started to take Obi-Wan's shoulder with his hand, guiding him out.  
"Never thought I would see you any shorter, sir. I don't know if you remember but I'm Boil."

As long as Obi-Wan refrain from biting him (like the little chomper Numa) everything should be fine. Of course, everything was not fine after they left the room. Why that would have been too easy in his experience.

He was quickly guiding his cooperative General to a secure hanger when the kid gasped in terror and back up. The young padawan bump against Boil's front armor. Boil surveyed the room, unable to identify a threat, before returning his attention to Kenobi. Damn, the kid was breathing too hard and his eyes started to gloss over.

"Sir! Sir, are you alright! Has something happen?" Has Dooku done something to the kid?!

Kenobi wrench in his grip looking around with a dangerous look in his eyes, as if he was surrounded by droids with no weapons.  
He pushed away from Kenobi and he was about to grab the kid again when Obi-Wan made eye contact with him.

He froze. The General's face was filled with pain. Karabast, was he poison or hurt? Internal damaged? Maybe drugged?

He reaches his comlink, "Wooley come on now! I found the General, but he needs medical attention now!"  
Not a moment later there was an answer.

"On the way, what injuries should we expect?"

He watches baffled as Obi-Wan held his stomach before falling to his knees. His chest was heaving too heavily.

Kneeling in front of the kid he held the boy steady. One hand was to his com.

"Wooley I swear something is wrong! Send some help now! He may need some air support in his lungs, maybe he's experiencing a panic attack. He's having trouble breathing. Maybe some sort of trauma?"

The wordless screaming began, momentarily snapping his attention away from his comlink.  
"Shavit! Boil what was that? Was that Obi-Wan!?"

Obi-Wan's eyes drift elsewhere not focusing on anything in particular. A groan was let out before a broken sob.  
"Master, please.... Master".

Boil's voice caught in his throat at the utter despair of the young Jedi's voice.

He had to calm the kid down. He mumbles words to the child

"Kid stay with me! Can you tell me what Dooku did? We can help you! Just remain awake!"

The kid shook his head before backing off and letting go of Boil.

"Let me go. I can't stay." The look in Obi-Wan eyes held determination.

Maybe it was best to stun the kid. He might run again and orders are orders.

Boil made a move to grab the kid's wrist, instead, the kid backed up more. In one smooth movement, Boil set his gun at stun before cautiously raise it up.  
"I got orders, sir. You're not safe here. Whatever Dooku did we can fix, you can trust us."

Obi-Wan start to back off with his hands slightly raised.  
"You don't have to do this. Just let me go."

Against his normal judgment, Boil decides to give one last chance before stunning him.   
"Please come along sir. I don't want to use force, but I will-"

"Because a good soldier follows orders? Right?"  
Something change in the General composer that set him on edge. ' _I have to shoot him_ ' he realized.

But it was too late. Obi-Wan stretch out his hand and Boil's blaster was torn out of his grip.   
"I'm sorry", Obi-Wan apologized, "you wouldn't understand what I must do."

And that's when he was rendered unconscious by the stun blast with his last thought being  
_'Skywalker is not going to be happy about this.'_

**\--------------When destiny calls, the chosen have not choice--------------**

Believe or not being Anakin's padawan does not give you as much freedom as one would think.  
"I get it, Master! There's no need to micromanage everything I do!"

Ahsoka's stressed Master was still one system away from Rankura, yet she could sense his anxiety from here. Not befitting behavior for a Jedi.

"Did you not read the report Snips!"

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation- how am I the child?- she attempted to put her Master at ease.  
Only to be rudely interrupted.

"You're about to land and look for Obi-Wan! Strike that! A miniature Obi-Wan! We don't even know if he remembers anything or if Dooku is torturing him."

The mood darkens at the mention of the Sith Lord.   
"But... Isn't Dooku his Grandmaster?" Ahsoka asks in uncertainty. "He wouldn't kill Obi-Wan? Right? I mean, he's more useful alive".

Ahsoka stomach drop at the thought of entering a dungeon-like room to find Obi-Wan dead on some examine table. Great, now her Master is sharing his anxiety with her!

Anakin refuses to answer the questions. Ashoka hates it when Anakin was in these moods. Brooding. She could even tell through the hologram.

"Can you imagine Obi-Wan as a kid, Master!" Ahsoka exclaims, in hopes to brighten the atmosphere.

It works, Anakin lets out a light chuckle. "I always thought Obi-Wan was born as a 20-year-old padawan (A.N- yes I change what age Obi-Wan was in the phantom menace. Fight me)"

Anakin let out a laughter, "I bet! I bet that Obi-Wan's beard is gone!". Anakin took a breath to calm down. "Been a while since I seen him without one."

A comfortable silence overtook the room.  
The sound of the ship landing echoes the chamber. Getting up, Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers. She turns to say her goodbyes, but those words got stuck in her throat.  
Her Master's face was filled with worry and fear. Her heart clenches as she tried to say anything that could put her Master at ease.

What could she possibly say? Dooku has Obi-Wan in his custody. But not everything was hopeless. The Clones were able to gain a huge part of the planet. Not only that but it was confirmed very recently that Dooku escaped on one of his shuttles.

But that's what worries her Master the most. Did Dooku bring Obi-Wan with him? Did they arrive too late? She knew that Anakin would blame himself if anything ever happens to Obi-Wan in this vulnerable state.

Making eye contact Ahsoka vowed, "I'll find Obi-Wan, Skyguy."  
Nodding Anakin brushed his hair back, "and I'll be right behind Snips. Stay safe and close with the clones."

Stepping down the ship ramp Ahsoka was tailed by a familiar pair of troopers. Kix and Jesse. They were chatting lightly behind her.

A clone walked up to Ahsoka.  
"All right boys, what's the progress here?"

Standing alert the clone spoke, "disturbance not far from here ma'am. We located General Kenobi. He's being brought in as we speak. Boil mention a need for a medic."

Ahsoka let out the breath she was holding. Obi-Wan's safe. She dismisses them and sends Kix to help check on Obi-Wan's well-being.

Ahsoka wonders briefly if she's a higher rank than Obi-Wan. She can never imagine.

"Commander Tano?" Questioned Jesse as he approaches her handing an unfamiliar lightsaber.   
"This was reportedly found locked in a room where we suspect Dooku was residing."

She held the lightsaber gently, turning it over her hand as she examines it. It's alloy metal glinting against the light. It was a very simple lightsaber. Flipping it briefly in the air she caught it by the notch grip. A humble saber design. Obi-Wan's style. Completely different from her shoto style lightsabers. It was much longer than her own pair.

She can hear the kyber crystal singing in the Force as she focuses. She even heard it before she held it. Sing a wordless song in the Force. Asking for Obi-Wan. Ahsoka suppressed the pride in her when the saber stops the sad song and hums in contentment in her grasp.

Where is Obi-Wan? It hummed, recognizing the bond she had with her Grandmaster. She clipped it with her own lightsaber that hangs off her belt.

Her own lightsabers sang its own special song. Anakin one time describe it as an exciting hummingbird. Humming high energy. Her own crystal match Ahsoka's bright personality.

"I'll be sure to give it to the squirt!" Ahsoka joked to Jesse, who frown at the description of the esteemed General.

After dismissing all the clone to help in recapturing, Ahsoka was left deciding where she should divert her efforts too. Focus on the here and now. Just focus on the here and now like Master Kenobi always said. She had many happy and memorial memories of Obi-Wan. Even if she did not end up as his padawan- it was for the best.

Looking at one of the monitors Ahsoka felt relieved as she saw the outstanding progress that was made. Obi-Wan may have been missing, but he left clear and concise instruction on how to operate on Rankura.

She felt a new presence in the Force. Narrowing her eyes, Ahsoka's hands landed on her lightsabers.

"Hello there."

She tensely turns before letting her jaw drop.

It was Obi-Wan. He only lost a couple inches and his beard was gone. With the beard gone she was able to notice an important fact. Her Grandmaster is eye-candy.

Sure, she notices the look most women gave him when they were in some political party as security. She figures it was the beard and the way he held himself.

It seems Obi-Wan with a beard could woo women his age and older (plus young princess here and there). But an Obi-Wan with no beard.... Oh, Force. He looked so ruggedly handsome that it had to be a crime. There was some facial hair edge around his define jawline. His hair was a bit longer than the avenger standard close-cropped of a padawan. It looks disheveled and loose. Must have been a while since he had it cut? He stood in perfectly good health in his body (well, he did seem a bit on the lanky side. His eating habits could clearly be a bit better)

And his eyes. She was more used to the grey eyes of her Grandmaster. Anakin did mention that his eyes shone blue at happy moments. There was an exotic green gleam in his eyes that seem to suck her in.

She remembers when they went to Dex's dinner together. Anakin was retelling a funny story that got Obi-Wan laughing. Not a full blow laughter but one accounted with a happy smile. His eyes gleam blue. But as the war drag on, Obi-Wan's eyes seem to be a dull grey. Not without hope, but weary and sometimes beaten.

This young man- who had to be close to her age- had vibrant blue eyes with a hint of green.  
Oh... and now his mouth is moving to a frown and his brow scrunched up. He looks perplexed.

Ahsoka realized that she must have been staring for a long time, unknowingly creating an awkward silence.

She opens her mouth to speak, her face reddens as seconds went by. No words came out.

Obi-Wan, ever the gentlemen, decide to save her from her embarrassment.

"I've been cleared from the medics. They said I should be sent to the temple right away. Is this the starship I have to enter?"

Nodding absently Ahsoka spoke, "Yeah! I'm Ahsoka Tano". She reached out her hand to shake his. But as she was shaking his hand, something dawn to her, "Wait? You let a medic near you?"

He let out an easy laugh before bending forward and whispering, "I can be persuasive."

He let her hand go and offer a wink. Giggling like a youngling Ahsoka let out a smile.

Stars! Obi-Wan returns the smile with a charming one. His eyes drift downwards and he made a hand gesture towards her belt.

"Oh, your lightsaber! Of course, here you go !"

He smile again when he got his saber back.

"I'll wait in the ship Padawan Tano"

"Right! I'll see you there. Just let me get the crew."

He nodded and walked into the ship. Honestly, Ahsoka thought the worst happen to him, but he seems fine.  
Her Master fear must have spread to her, everything was fine. Breathing in through the Force, Ahsoka spread her sense through the place. There was not darkness coming from Obi-Wan. As a matter of fact, it's quite hard to focus on his presence. His shield must be tightly in place. But slipping from the mask was.... Oh no.

Turning quickly, Ahsoka sprinted towards the hanger. Ahsoka moved pass some clones using the force to speed up, only to enter the hanger just in time to see the ship exit the hanger. Flying to space.

"Commander!" Kix said, noticing her distress as she ran. So natural he followed.   
"Get a message to Master Yoda, tell him to connect to our transport. I don't know what happen but if we don't act now... Obi-Wan could end up anywhere in the galaxy."

For anyone to hunt.

**\------------------Only through fire is a strong sword forged---------------**

He was a little guilt for tricking the padawan. She seems very nice and by the interaction of it, she must have known him. Heading into the ship he went to the helm. Sitting down he pulled a lever and steered the ship up.

He has a Master to find.

He could feel the young padawan from below distress, but it was too late for her to act. Soon after a short while, the ship flew past the cloud and exist in the atmosphere.

Obi-Wan felt his breath knock out of him. A fleet of starships surrounded the planet. He keeps his distance, the last thing he wants is for his ship to be pulled in.

By his side, the ship's com signal an incoming transmission. The numbers held familiarity. He leans over to open the channel.

"Good to see you, it is Obi-Wan."

Master Yoda. The grandmaster of the Jedi Order had to signal him. His heart tug as he could see and notice a certain air of sadness over the wise Master. Loss held in his ancient eyes.

"Confused, I understand you are.  Brought to the temple, must you be.  All, explained back here, will be."

"Master Yo-"

"Take that tone of voice with me Obi-Wan, do not. Great fear I sense in-"

And with that Obi-Wan could not contain himself.  
"Is Qui-Gon dead!"

An aching silence spread between them. Dread building up as the lack of words confirmed his worst fear. His world fell apart.   
"N-no nonono, please don't say- I-" Obi-wan got up and backed away.

His hand brushed his hair back in disbelief. Yoda gave him a gentle look, he was the only being who at the beginning believe he was meant to be a Jedi and not a farmer, despite everyone saying he was too angry. He looked at Obi-Wan with pity and compassion. Like he was some pathetic lifeform.

"Come back to the temple, and talk. Guide you, the Order will."

He was stuck in this time. With no Qui-Gon. No, he was brought here for a reason, it's the will of the force that he's here. Qui-Gon is out there! Dooku and the Jedi are both lying! His Master is much tougher than they give credit. But where should he look? The last place he saw Qui-Gon was at-.

He input the coordinates to hyperspace.  
"I'm sorry Master Yoda. May the Force be with you."

Instead of trying to stop Obi-Wan, Master Yoda's face seem to turn older in acceptance. His ears bend down in sadness.

"May the Force be with you as well."

With that last departing word, Obi-Wan ended the call and started the jump to hyperspace. Determine to head to Mandalore. Determine to find his Master.

**\-------------Searching for the truth is easy. Accepting the truth is hard-------------------**

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- So yeah, plot ending still is uncertain to me, but I am open to suggestions. If there is anything I lacked or if a character seems oc don't hesitate to call out. This is 17 pages worth of nonsense I wrote, so thanks for reading. But now I got this question. I honestly don't understand Anakin that much. I know he's s a good person, but he KILLED a tribe. How can I find redeeming qualities in that? No, I'm not going to pretend that it didn't happen, but what can be said if that was ever revealed? Anyway, I try to avoid Anakin's pov because of that.  
> If you want young obi wan to meet someone, now’s the time to ask. He is traveling around the galaxies so it's not uncommon for him to make -ahem- pit stops.  
> Tell me if you like it or not  
> Comment  
> Vote (kudos)  
> Cooljoanna18 out


	3. Under the shades, we rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange has happened in the Force in the middle of the clone war. Obi-wan has been de-aged in the middle of the Clone War. Need I say more. Now he is left in an unfamiliar world with no clue where to go. Who can he trust? Where is his Master? Why does the galaxy seem a whole lot darker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Anakin is left wondering on what to do. Ahsoka feels guilty. Obi-Wan feels lost and in denial. Ventress is just there for the ride.

Master is still missing. It’s been 4 days since he ran away and there was still no news concerning his whereabouts.

 

He was called back to the temple, much to Anakin’s disappointment. How can he think to rest when his Master is out there with the whole galaxy hunting him down.

 

 _Yet here I am_ ,  Anakin thought guilty. He decides that if he’s going to stay at the temple, he might as well spend some time with his wife.

 

Yeah, he spent the night with Padme. He was stress and needed her loving comfort. He was so exhausted last night that all he did was rest in Padme’s embrace as she carded her delicate fingers through his hair.

 

“Can’t you access you bond with him? You always tell me how deep your bond is with Obi-Wan.” His wife, Padme, asks as she bit her lips in concern.

 

She looked out of the balcony of the apartment, concern pooled in her eyes. After all, Obi-Wan was one of the Jedi who helped to protect her against the Trade Federation.

 

“You think I didn’t try? I can barely feel it’s existence, only a shadow of what it once was.” Anakin grumbles sleepily.

 

Looking thoughtful at Anakin, Padme walked forwards holding his hand.

“We’ll find him Ani. Has the Jedi Council taken any steps?”

 

“Yes but not anything effective.” The frustration he felt finally reached its boiling point.

 

Maybe the chancellor will be able to do something? Palpatine always looked out for Anakin, even as a child.

 

Giving his wife a heartfelt goodbye, Anakin left the senators complex apartment. He thoughts left him feeling anxious when he arrived at the temple. Jedi Temple has always been his home since he was nine years old. But the feeling of contentment and home seem to be taken away. Just like Obi-Wan.

 

The nightmares tormenting him didn’t help the case either. He was actually relieved when Yoda agreed to speak with him. Which is where his predicament is right now.

Standing in front of Master Yoda’s quarters, he knocked and waited patiently.

 

“Come in Skywalker. Expecting you, I have.”

 

Anakin sweep in the room taking a seat. Master Yoda was already meditating.

 

“Questions, I sense. Ask and answers will be given.”

 

“What happened to Obi-Wan that would make him run away. Wouldn't he want to come back? What pushed him to run away.”

 

Opening one of his eyes, Yoda spoke, “A complicated history, your Master has. Yes, fear of abandonment plagued him as a padawan, it did.”

 

Anakin could feel his eyebrows furrow at the remark, “What history? I thought Obi-Wan is the most idea Jedi in the Order.”

 

Master Yoda shook his head, “Focus on the past, we do not. Concern yourself, you should not. Recapture Obi-Wan before the sith, yes we will.”

 

The rest of the meeting was as useless as he expected.

Fear of abandonment? Are we talking about the same Obi-Wan?

 

He was left in the hanger brooding on what that could possibly mean.

 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan seem like a close pair, he mulled over.

 

The hallway droid could use a rewiring and upgrade. Why have a droid do one task when it could do more. Like R2.

 

Besides, there was no Obi-Wan to stop him.

 

“Holy kark! Force forbid we see a bored chosen one! Someone get this general a war campaign.”

 

Anakin broke from his dark thoughts, looking up he spots Master Muln. Garen Muln. He was just as old as Obi-Wan and according to his Master, an old friend. He didn't mind Master Muln company.

 

As a child, Anakin always had trouble clicking with his Jedi peers. They were always jealous of him. Thought him unworthy of the chance of being a Jedi. Being the Sith killer’s padawan. There was always a layer of bitterness between them all when he tried socializing.

 

Because of his upbringing, Anakin was often left alone with the company of droids.

 

_And Obi-Wan._

 

His Master would often voice his worries on Anakin’s lack of friends. After all, Anakin is a social creature that constantly needs attention.

 

It never bothered Anakin. Instead of being friends with naive children who had no concept of what is pure evil, he's instead close friends with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan who is there in everything in life. His Master. Mentor. Friend. Brother… Even father.

 

Obi-Wan’s friends ended up being his company.

 

Bant is a healer who often attended to Anakin's wellbeing as a child. From what he understood, she's a close friend of Obi-Wan. Garen Muln is Obi-Wan best friend. They came from the same clan as initiatives.

 

The first time Anakin remember meeting him was when he had to go back into his apartment to grab some papers he forgot to bring. Obi-Wan was chatting with the Jedi pilot. His Master gestured for Anakin to come forward and introduce himself. He remembers a certain gleam that could be seen from his Master’s eyes at the time.

 

Soon whenever Obi-Wan went on a solo mission, Garen would often offer to watch over Anakin.

 

Anakin could notice the concern hidden in Garen’s eyes as he offers to greet.

“Master Muln. Did you hear about Obi-Wan?”

 

The Jedi Master sat down next to Anakin looking at the dismantle droid the layered scattered.

“Only that he got himself captured. Wouldn't be the first time. He'll be back in the temple before you know it. Obi-Wan knows how to survive.”

 

Yeah, Anakin knew that. But apparently, no one knew Obi-Wan current predicament. “Sorry if this seems out of nowhere but, what about as a kid? Was he level-headed than?” Garen frown at the strange questioning. He took the droid head from Anakin’s hands and observe it in silence.

 

“Obi-Wan”, Garen huffed. “Was pretty insecure at the beginning of his apprenticeship. A story your Master should tell you. I don't want to say it but… One might say he was recklessly suicidal.”

 

Anakin jerked back. He had to have heard wrong.

 

“He was picked pretty late. The closer he got to the age 13 the more scared he got. His chances of being a Jedi was dwindling before his eyes, Anakin. The more scared he got the more he was easy to antagonize. The more he got antagonize, the angrier he got. Soon that anger made him reckless and that put him in a bad light. He was accused of being too angry, not fit in being a Jedi.”

 

Silence reign as Garen decides he said enough and rested the droid head back next to his tools. He brushed off the dust as he got up.

 

“Not fit to be a Jedi” echoed Anakin dumbfounded. “What above Qui-Gon?” He got up intercepting Muln.

 

He refrained to moving as Muln gave him a look he couldn't understand. Obi-Wan’s best friend griped at his shoulder, looking at Anakin. The replay came so soft that he strained his ears in order to hear.

 

“Qui-Gon said that he was too old and angry to be a Jedi. That he most likely would fall to the dark side. I not exactly sure how Obi-Wan convinced Qui-Gon, but all I remember is Qui-Gon publicly humiliating Obi-Wan. He said those words in front of everyone, including other Jedi Masters.”

 

With that said he walked away to head to his next mission. Leaving Anakin to deal with the fallout.

 

Too old? Too much anger. Too great a chance to fall to the Dark Side!

 

Never had Anakin though Obi-Wan understood what's it like having this comment whisper behind and in front of you. Yet how to he manage to misjudge his Master so badly. And Qui-Gon. What would possess him to come to such incorrect evaluation?

 

Heroes you put on a pedestal have clay feet padawan, keep that in mind always, echoed Obi-Wan after seeing a well-loved and respect senator betrayed his people.

 

Anakin found himself wandering back to his apartment. Instead of being lost in his thoughts he was graced with the presence of Ahsoka who apparently was done hanging out her friends. “Hello, Master,” said a glum Ahsoka.

 

She took it really hard. Obi-Wan’s escape. After all, she was the last Jedi see him. Anakin opens his mouth to cheer her up only to be rudely interrupted. A Jedi Padawan that Anakin recognized as Barriss.

 

“Ahsoka! Did you see? Quick! Turn on the holo-news.”

 

The screen turns on to a channel. A news reporter who shown excitingly telling a new story. A maniac gleam in her eyes at the story she was about to report. For a brief moment, Anakin barely heard the words being said.

 

“-that’s right apparently General Kenobi change that way due to some freak experiment. Or Who knows maybe the Force!” Joked a female reporter.

 

A male reporter didn’t find it funny. “That hasn’t explained why he ran away Janet. Is he deserting? As a matter fact the Senate just passed a bounty on his head for hundred thousand credits. What more? The Separatist double that amount.”

 

“seems to me the galaxy has set an expensive witch hunt on the kid. Let’s hope the republic wins!” Laughs the amuse reporter whose name is Janet.

 

To the side, Anakin could see Ahsoka go pale.

 

“The Senate has gladly decided to send us a picture of General Kenobi and his current appearance to show to our viewers. Force may be needed to detain him, but be sure to return him to the republic.”

 

With that said a imagine of Obi-Wan took over the screen. Anakin’s heart tighten. In the left side stood Obi-Wan as a teen. To the right was Qui-Gon, his hand on Obi-Wan shoulder grinning. The picture was clearly taken a long time ago.

 

“Master! Obi-Wan is in even more danger.” Moan Ahsoka as she hides her head in her arms, blaming herself for Obi-Wan’s predicament.

 

Anakin came close to comfort his padawan, hugging her dearly. “No. It’s the council fault for even allowing this to happen”.

 

Her friend stood to the side, uncertain but wanting to ease her friend's pain.

 

The dark dragon him boiled over in rage. He was going to have words with the Jedi Council.

 

He could hear Ahsoka softly weeping in his embrace.

 

Not now. Right now his padawan needs him. For now, the dragon stays silent.

 

**———————The most dangerous beast is the beast within—————-**

 

Obi-Wan sold the ship to the first junkyard he came across on the planet. He didn’t have to worry about it getting effectively traced, it was, after all, going to be taken apart.

 

He had made it to a spaceport and made the decision to take a route to a planet that had the least Republic presence. But by doing that he had to stick with the longer route.

 

After exiting the transport he went to a low-life bar. He had credits in a fake bank account he made in the last planet, so he could pay for the food. He had a sufficient amount of credits left over from the ship.

 

He didn’t worry about anyone mugging him, he stuck to a side table discreetly. Bounty hunters roam the bar standing about a machine that portrayed bounties. Why steal from a kid when you could get the next job that can make you rich.

 

Obi-Wan offhandedly was eating the meal he bought. He was not a fan of nerf beef like his Master but it carried enough nutrition to eat.

 

The information he had gained these last few days did not sit well with him. News that would have made him lose his appetite- alas Obi-Wan is a growing boy. The war is tearing the galaxy apart. He came from a time of peace. Yes, there was unrest but Obi-Wan never thought it would boil over to a galactic war.

 

He read about the Trade Federation and Dooku from his data-pad he was able to obtain. Yes, these forces do have evil intent, but the people following them had no choice. He knew some of the planets that join the Separatist. Ones not so close to the Core worlds, ignored by the Senate. He remembers his Master’s lecture on the shortcomings of the Republic.

 

Each planet has taxes to be paid and trade prices set, in return, they have a seat in the Senate and are open to trade. At first, this system was fine, but over time it turned for the worst. The Senate starts to neglect the people they were meant to serve. More worried in votes to keep their seat of power or in denial that other planets suffer due to their actions.

 

Soon some planets and systems work together to overcome their crises. And overcome them they did! Famines, trade routines, and other issues that the Senate could of help; it was resolved without Republic intervention.

 

The Senate in return see that the problem is gone and pat themselves on the back. What great jobs they must have done if the systems they fail to save ended up saving themselves. They pull their help back even more by making more cuts and making it impossible to make an export profit.

 

Thus the endless cycle of isolation began. Why would they pay heavy taxes to a Republic that offers them nothing? Why when they can protect themselves? All they must do is separate for the Republic.

 

And the Jedi? Obi-Wan is reminded of his Master’s opinion. The Jedi have become complacent. One thing Qui-Gon despise the most was when a couple hundred years ago the Jedi accepted the Republic funding. Back then the Republic was worried of the Jedi’s growing power. To put them at ease the Jedi agree to have its programs and transportation paid by the republic tax dollars.

 

60% of the Jedi bill is paid by the Senate every year. Every year the budget remains the same. Every decade the Jedi's numbers slowly dwindle. Prices of new technology limit the quantity of mission that can be made. Yet the cost the Jedi were allowed to spend remain the same. The Jedi’s influence has been severely capped. Qui-Gon absolute distrust politicians because of this.

 

Obi-Wan had no doubt that because of this the Jedi picked one side in a war. They were chained to the Republic if the Republic failed then the Jedi would fall.

 

He had hope though. The Jedi, in the end, wished the best for all, they understood their limitations and tried their best to work around it. The Republic was not beyond saving, contrary to Dooku’s belief. To be honest, Obi-Wan became more disappointed in the Jedi. They lead armies of clones.

 

_Slaves, his mind whisper, slaves with no choice._

 

He was certain that once he found his Master they could fix this mess together. Qui-Gon would challenge the Jedi council and Senate while Obi-Wan would appease them to listen. They were the perfect team.

 

…

They ARE the perfect team.

...

 

Some sort of distribution happen around him, he bends forward to listen in on the conversations spread around the bar.

 

“- have the whole Republic after you if you do try-”

 

“-worth the cost. I'll be a rich man running from the Republic but-”

 

He focuses on one person talking. A Bounty Hunter.

 

“Be a nice change. That damn Kenobi is the one running now. I might just risk turning him in the Separatist in spite of those Jedi scum.”

 

Glancing to the side he saw the bounty being displayed on the holo above the machine. A picture of him with two different hefty bounties. His cloak flipped up to cover his face. He slid down the booth, ready to depart.

 

Just when he was about to get up, Obi-Wan was firmly push back in the side booth.

“You'll make it to suspicion leaving now Kenobi” a women voice talked quietly. He couldn’t identify her face due to the bounty hunter helmet on and her voice was passing a voice modulator. Sounded cold and heartless. Like her Force signature. Cold and inky in the Force.

 

The Force sent out a warning. **_Trust her young one._ **

 

He ducked his head forwarded as he remained seat. “Who are you?”

 

“Not important right now kid. Just follow my lead and don't speak.”

 

The women relax next to him giving a subtle glance toward the bar. He looked up to see a group of bounty hunters looking at him. The woman’s hand drift towards her hips. Two curved silver lightsabers were there. Whether she got them or killed a Jedi have yet to remain seen.

 

“Play along” hissed the woman. They got up ready to head out together.

 

“Hold still there.”

 

Just a meter away one Hunter pushed his way forward. “Who's the kid Ventress. You take on a student?”

 

“Darwin, not a pleasant look as always,” greeted Ventress. “About time I got someone to do scout work.”

 

Darwin scowled before sizing up Kenobi. “Noticed you earlier, kid.”

The Force shudder sends a shiver up his spine.

He grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist dragging him forward causing his hood to tumble off.

“Could help but notice the bounty on your head too.” Darwin smugly stated.

 

That moment of triumph didn't last long because a table was thrown towards the unsuspecting bounty hunter with the Force.

 

Growling Ventress lunged forward tugging Obi-Wan along.

“You got a nasty habit of getting caught Kenobi” grumble Ventress under her breath as she was fighting hand to hand combat with another hunter who joins in hopes of getting rich.

 

“I was just fine until you show up, my darling” quipped Obi-Wan. No way was he going to take the blame for this. That dude total recognized Ventress first!

 

He heard a snort on his right followed by a cry from the female warrior’s victim. “Darling? You did this even as a kid? Gosh, Kenobi if I didn't own you one I would have taken this bounty myself.”

 

A smile tugged up Obi-Wan’s lips as he sweeps the feet of his opponent. It's been a while since he banters with someone. Qui-Gon tolerant of the normal side comment and dry humor but general liked to avoid such talk during a fight.

 

Slamming another faceless person against a table, Obi-Wan made a move to run outside the door. Bursting to the front he slowed down slightly for Ventress to lead the way.

 

It was clear without a doubt the woman is a skilled Force-user. They scurried along the corridor of the narrow alleyways. Making their way up the roofs, ducking behind crates when they sense their pursuers.

 

It was a tedious process but they eventually made it to the landing docks.

“We'll talk once we ride a hyperspace lane, kid.”  Her hand was on his shoulder, guiding him up the ramp of her ship.

 

Obi-Wan carried himself in the co-pilot seat. His hand was smacked away when he tried to help with the pre-flight tests. Rude.

 

Obi-Wan watched as the ship left the planet’s atmosphere. He didn't know what destination Ventress had in mind - hopefully close to Mandalore systems- but decide to not speak. He still could sense the darkness in her and he was not willing to give her a reason to snap.

 

For a brief respite, they both watch the blue lines of hyperspace. Huffing, Ventress took off her helmet before turning to face him.

 

She was a Dathomirian woman, maybe a witch? He never really understood that race. His studies at the temple explained in frustratedly vague information about the  Nightsisters and Dark Acolytes.

 

He tried to discern which one is she. “You have my thanks for back there.”

He watches her lightsaber. Obi-Wan wonders what color it would be, most likely red.

 

“Don't mention. Seriously, don't. But I got more important questions to ask.” Her chair turns as she got up and start to go deep in the ship.

 

“Come on, kid. I don't have all day. You owe me an explanation.”

 

“I hope you like vague ones.”

 

**\------------Sometimes, accepting help is harder than offering it.---------- - - -**

 

Running into Kenobi was either pure luck or will of the Force. Take your pick.

Did she believe when she first heard that Obi-Wan reverted back to a child? No. Why would anyone believe that?

 

The kid in the picture must have been an unfortunate victim to media or something. That's what she believes until she spotted Obi-Wan at the speakeasy in the underbelly of the city. Frip.

 

Should she have thrown Obi-Wan to the wolfs? Probably. Should she turn him into the Republic or Separatists? Yes, what's holding her back!

 

She owns a solid to Obi-Wan. She stops her mind from thinking back, now was not the time to drift.

 

Her eyes focus on Obi-Wan from across the table. He was explaining as best as he could, though he was vague about what happens when talking with Dooku. Obi-Wan eyes narrowed in thought. “Where are we heading?”

 

Ah, yes. Finally, the kid was using his little head. Ventress looked dead into his crystal blue eyes. “I'm dropping you off to your Order. I get the money. You get the protection you need in that Jedi fortress. Everyone's happy.”

 

Distress and surprise washed through the Force but Ventress refuse to be moved by those emotions. The teen eyes widen, “No, you can't!”

 

The stupid child was apparently convinced that staying out in the open was safe for him. ‘If I didn't owe him…’ Mused Ventress.

 

“Please,” implored Obi-Wan. His eyes seem to soften. “Take me to Mandalore”.

 

No. She was not going to go there. It didn’t help both of them. Why would she risk-

 

“I need to find my Master”

 

Those words burn in her head. Funny how she said those exact words. The vision searing deep her mind of the last time she saw Kenobi.

 

_(Flashback)_

_Honestly, she was lost and had no idea what she was doing here. The place where she spends her childhood. As a slave, then padawan. Living with her beloved Jedi Master. Jedi Master Narec was killed unfairly in this planet. Rattatak._

 

_Sitting among the broken and abandoned village she watches out into the great distance. Not sure what she was trying to find. Dooku left her to die but she survived. Her sisters were slaughtered by the cursed general droid. But she learns to make due with her job profession as a bounty hunter or hire-for-arm guard._

 

_Yet she wonders what her late-Master would thing._

 

_“Strange? How we keep meeting each other.”_

 

_Her thoughts stopped as she whipped around with her lightsabers out. Gray eyes met her blue ones._

 

_Kenobi._

 

_He had yet to draw his saber, instead of taking the time to walk beside her. His arms folded behind his back. Just as Ventress was ready to attack first, he spoke._

 

_“I actually was here on an investigation. Off table I’m afraid.”_

 

_So the Jedi don’t know she came here. Deactivating her saber she watches him closely._

 

_“What do you want?” Frowned Ventress._

_She no longer had the patience to dance around asking questions._

 

_“To fight an enemy you need to know the enemy,” Obi-Wan stated. His eye looked down towards a broken house. Animals were scurrying behind._

 

_“I tried searching for which planet you originated from. That part was easy. I was able to ask Mother Talz what clan you birth from and how you left. Or more precisely, were let go.”_

 

_He shifted from his position to turn towards Ventress. His eyes sharpen picking up any sort of moment on her. Not to say that would help, Ventress was more than confident she can hold up against Obi-Wan._

 

_“The trail had gone far too cold by then. But the Force led me here. Well, more like a brief vision.”_

 

_There were some rocks next to him so he sat down looking up. “Tell me, why you hate the Jedi and what led you to become a Sith.”_

 

_I should kill him now. This is my Master’s grave, he does not deserve to be here. That Jedi scum. That-_

 

_My Master was a Jedi._

 

_She drifted towards him and sat by another rock. “This better not be a trap” she warned._

 

_He nodded earnestly as if having honest intentions to help. That made her sick to the stomach._

 

_She opens her mouth. “When I was an infant, my clan was forced to surrender me to a criminal.” She thought back to the day she was only a mere child._

 

_“I became his slave”. Ventress saw concern and pity form in the Jedi’s eyes._

 

_“But he was a surprisingly kind master” she relayed, hoping to squash that dammit pity from his eyes. Truth be told her slave Master was kind to her. Maybe because she was a mere child that he sort of had to raise. Or maybe because a happy slave is an effective one. Perhaps it was because he was a slightly decent man if you can ignore he was a criminal._

 

_She closed her eyes as she remembers walking around the corner seeing her dead slave Master on the ground during a raid._

 

_Master where are you? Master! They killed you!_

 

_“He was killed when I was still quite young during an attack by Weequay raiders”._

 

_She barely noticed that Obi-Wan was there._

 

_Looking back to that day she remembers seeing pirate marauders backing up only to be slain by a man. He had brown hair with a touch of gray and wielded a green saber. Her Jedi Master._

 

_“I was rescued by a Jedi Knight named Ky Narec, who sensed that I was strong in the Force. He was stranded on Rattatak, and he took me under his wing. I became his Padawan”._

 

_She thought back to the time she spends as his Padawan learner. Her Master was stranded on Rattatak. The Jedi Order believed him dead. She remembers his first words to her._

 

_You are strong in the Force, little one._

  


_He wielded two lightsabers but gave up his preferred form to present Ventress her own lightsaber._

 

_Then came the fateful day when he died. Those pirate were ruthless in terrorizing everyone on this planet. Both Ventress and her Master served to protect the people of Rattatak. They were protecting each other from a, particularly chaotic raid. At one point she went slightly ahead to attack._

 

_She left her Master’s back for only a moment. The sound of blaster was all she heard before she turns around and saw her Master cry out in pain. He would have fallen on his face, but she caught him, begging him to stay. There were no final words, it happens so quickly. She never got to say goodbye._

 

_The rage she felt. The anger. She killed those pirates and soon ruled over the planet with an iron hold. It wasn’t long before Dooku showed up sensing the darkness in her. The hatred she has for the Jedi, they could have tried to rescue her Master. He was one of them, yet they left him to die. She took pleasure in every Jedi she killed. It was their fault. Not her fault._

 

_“He trained me” she spat. “Cared for me and guided me. But in the end, left to die because of your selfish Order”._

 

_She looked away from those eyes that seem to soften. She didn’t want his pity or Condolence. She… she wanted her Master._

 

_Ventress almost missed the words Obi-Wan whispered._

 

_“You watch him die, didn’t you? It happens too fast, too sudden. There wasn’t even a proper goodbye”._

 

_She felt something irritating her eyes as she looked back stung by his words._

 

_“When my Master died, the only thing I had in my mind was to avenge him”. A taste of anger flash by Obi-Wan's face before letting go._

 

_“But once the dust settled and my anger failed me… I was left thinking if I did things the way he would be proud of”._

 

_Proud of. Yes, indeed Obi-Wan spoke those familiar words that she recognized. The realization that she let down her master, let down his teaching. She hated the Jedi so much she forgot her own Master was one. It was too late. She killed too much._

 

_She opens her mouth._

_“I came here because I need to find my Master, but I just may never”._

_She never will._

 

_“Ventress I come today and decide to bring you to the Council. Not to imprison you but to give you another chance. No, you can’t be a Jedi but you can be an ally”._

 

_This was a trap. Getting up she narrowed her eyes. Just as she was ready to leave he spoke, “You have done unforgivable things, but this could have been preventing by the Jedi Order. You were too young and it was our job to protect you. We fail to train you before you face this unfair trials”._

 

_He looked at her. That one look has her hope for some small form of redemption._

 

_“There will be guidelines and the Republic will sadly not informed. But know that now we offer you a chance to find peace. That I wish to offer you a chance of peace with your master”._

 

_She came here searching for answers, for her master. He was dead. The truth still hurts. But in the place where she thought her life was ended ….a candle of hope was lit._

 

_Most of the Jedi Council did not trust her but Obi-Wan vouched. Later on, she would meet him getting kicked around by Darth Maul and his animal brother. She helps rescued him, but that’s another story._

 

_(Flashback ends)_

 

The younger Obi-Wan was looking at her with those familiar lost eyes.

 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this!_

 

She signs. “I'm bringing you to Mandalore but then straight to the Jedi Order, you hear?”

 

Practically jumps up and down in joy Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes, Ma’am”.

 

Oh, boy did he just say, Ma’am. This was going to be a long trip.

 

 **——-A secret shared is a trust formed.——**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- I wanted to add more but this chapter was getting too long. Who here thinks Obi-Wan is the king of sass? Rise up! Anyway, it looks like little Obi is heading to find his girlfriend and Master. With Ventress of course. Anakin is getting ready to search for Obi-Wan. All we need now is… some extra Siths to be added. Maybe a dash of Maul and a hint of Palpatine, hmm.
> 
> Anyway, I’m open to suggestions so tell me if you like it or not.
> 
> Comment
> 
> Vote (kudos)
> 
> Cooljoanna18 out


	4. A quick detour, we investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Anakin learns more about Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan accepts the truth. Satine is an angel. Maul got issues. Ventress is a scheme.

“Yes, Chancellor”. Anakin took the opportunity to visit the Chancellor. After he was done helping Ahsoka he decided to try and seek out some guidance. Yes, Palpatine is aware of what transpired concerning Obi-Wan.

“Good, good. It is wise of the Jedi to send you.” Palpatine praised. Anakin tried not to exuberate with pride. After all, a Jedi must stay humble.

 

Sitting down, Palpatine rested his hands on the armrest of his seat. “It was very odd of General Kenobi to run away like that. One might say he even dreaded the Jedi. That does bring a couple questions in mind about his childhood.”

 Anakin though back to what Garen said about Obi-Wan. About how the Jedi seemed to give up on his Master.

 

Upon seeing Anakin’s concern Palpatine quickly assured, “Forgive me for being so frank. It’s just that sometimes it appears the Jedi overlook their own. I don’t pretend to say that I know the customs of a Jedi. But from an outward point of view, it is disquieting to see such a reaction from such a bright man.”

 

Palpatine made a very good point. This coldness the Jedi held themselves in can often be detrimental. They can’t be compassionate without some level of empathy and you can’t have empathy without some form of emotion. And the Jedi forbid emotion. Well, not forbid. More like objects to putting any sort of emotion in their job.

 

Anakin realized he did not speak for a while and caused an undesirably long pause to occurred. Palpatine took it the wrong way, but before he could correct his old friend his com went off.

 

A message was transmitted on it. The council was sending him to a location where they suspect Obi-Wan gone too recently.

Standing up Anakin bid Palpatine goodbye.

 

“As Chancellor of the Republic, I have notable access to different types of information. Including the Jedi archives. Perhaps you can view over your Master’s records and see if there was any sort of... foul play back then.”

 

As he walks back those words reverberate in his head. Did the Order truly neglect its kids? He always challenged the Order of being heartless and it relieved Anakin that someone other than him could see it as well. But to blame them of… hurting Obi-Wan seemed a bit far-fetch.

 

Yet he remembers one time when he saw the intense hurt in Obi-Wan eyes but compliant reserve. It occurred three months after he turned 10. He's been with Obi-Wan‘s for a cycle. Shamefully Anakin recalls the days where he begrudged his young master. Too young and experience at training Anakin. " _He's the Chosen One shouldn't he be bestowed the best_ " he resentfully thought sometimes. Yes, Obi-Wan meant well but he seemed a bit cold sometimes. One time Anakin tried to give Obi-Wan a hug that ended in a disaster.

 

It may be fair to point out that Obi-Wan ventured to give him the one-armed hug after that incident. Soon after that pitiful - yet heartwarming- attempted, Obi-Wan soon developed a liking to the ‘I’m so proud of you’ hand-on-shoulder.

 

It happened in one of his classes that studied in Jedi philosophy with an undistinguished Master he didn't bother remembering. The instructor was discussing the value of remaining unbiased and untouched by emotions in a challenging situation. They showed the battle of Naboo and what happened down in the generators.

 

Anakin remembers gaping and questioning if this was perhaps too private to show to the entire Jedi class. Did Obi-Wan actually give permission to see this? This hit him. Anakin considered Obi-Wan close to Qui-Gon.

 

The instructor pointed out how Obi-Wan was able to align himself with the light side of the Force and defeat the Darkside user. Yes, maybe at first, after seeing his master being gutted in front of him, he fought in anger. After left hanging off the ledge, he realized the danger of fighting with rage and repented.

 

They even showed him cradling his dying Master. Anakin couldn’t overhear the words being said between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the time, but he could see the hurt. Soon after Qui-Gon died, Obi-Wan started sobbing. The instructor starts to addresses how it was normal to mourn, cry, and sometimes feeling a rush of turmoil. But it is important to remember that as Jedi we have to rise quickly to finish the mission. Anakin could recognize his blood boiling at the end of class.

 

 _They shouldn't see this!_ He shouted in his mind.

It ended with Obi-Wan getting up and leaving the body. Of course, it was noted the action represented moving on.

 

But Anakin recalls later on asking Obi-Wan why he left Qui-Gon’s body. Obi-Wan was startled that Anakin even knew. He stood very still when Anakin described what he saw in class.

 

_(Memory)_

_“Master, did you give permission?” questioned Anakin._

_His Master was noiseless._

_“No… but I’m sure the council had their reasons.”_

  _Anakin was fine leaving it at that. He wanted to run to the dining halls to grab some food. Obi-Wan spoke just as he was about to move._

  _“I didn’t want to hurt him more.” He turned to expose a face of pain. It tugged his soul, he wanted to reach up and hug Obi-Wan there._

  _“I was scared that I might ruin his body while pulling it through the laser shields. I didn’t want to damage the body. I want to carry him, but my grip was too shak-”_

_His Master form trembled. For once Anakin stayed silent. He drifts towards his Master and leans in his grasp. Not to hug but show support- to show that he was not alone. It was the first time his Master allowed Anakin to support him._

_(Memory ends)_

He passed by interns and prominent senators as he walked down the halls. Instead of taking a left towards exit he took a detour towards the right. It wouldn't hurt to chat a few minutes with his wife, right? Padme could help calm his mind. She always knew the logic steps of going through things.

 Of course, it was best for Anakin to attempt in not being noticed as he walked towards her office. He stood out by her door and reaches out in the Force. It would be hard to explain his appearance if some other senator was in the room as well. Lucky for him only Padme was inside alone. He knocked on the door twice before entering to see his love.

 She had her hair held up with a headdress that matched her dress. Upon hearing his approach she looked up from her task.

“Anakin!”

 She gives a breathtakingly beautiful smile- the one she only shows him.

 He embraces his wife. After all, he didn’t know when he would get back. It seems that Padme also recognizes the gesture. He heard her sigh in his grasp.

“How long do you think it will be this time?”

 

He broke from the embrace and looked at her dark eyes. “Hopefully as quickly as possible. I’ve been sent to look for Obi-Wan.”

 Something passes through her eyes, Anakin could see it. She bit her bottom lip in thought. “Do you think this Obi-Wan will know about us?”

 Anakin scoffed at the thought. Obi-Wan didn’t even know he married as an adult, how could he perceive as a kid. “Nope. There’s no way-”

 

“I think he already knew Anakin”, reveals Padme. Her voice sounded absolute certain. Maybe she felt guilty, they both felt guilty about this secret before.

 

But not enough to spill it to Obi-Wan of all people. The only people to really know is Padme’s family ( and maybe Palpatine knows). People who love them and wants them to have a joyful life.

Not to say Obi-Wan didn’t care, it’s just that he always put responsibility before the heart.

 Anakin thought back to the time they met the Duchess of Mandalore or the time he fakes his death and tricked Anakin. His face blackens at the thought, the full sting of being deceived became more prominent.

 

Obi-Wan is a Jedi above all things.

" _Yet how can I hate him for that_?" Thought Anakin as he looks at his wife’s face.

He’s shown nothing but kindness to Anakin.

 

“He likely doesn’t know we are married but he definitely knows we're together.”

 

Anakin’s mind froze over. No, this can’t be true! Padme is only presuming things.

 

She sat down gesturing for Anakin to do the same. Her eyes sparkled before she opens her mouth to recount the tale.

 

**\------------------------He who seeks to control fate shall never find peace----------**

 

_(Flashback)_

 

_“Excuse me?”  Blinked Padme as she stood by her door. She opens it only to see Jedi Master Obi-Wan._

_Which was unlike Obi-Wan, he's not known to visit for a social call._

_When she opened her office he questioned if Anakin was okay. That was enough to jar her into action._

_She admits the door wider to welcome Obi-Wan in. If he did know, she would prefer him to speak about it in a more private location. She faces the window looking out to the city bustling in life._

 

_“Why would he talk to me about his work?”_

_It was best to let him speak to figure out how much he knows. Padme leans against the window. He watches closely. Her mind slightly panics, but she refuses to let it show on her schooled expression._

_He knows nothing. He knows nothing. He knows nothing. Padme's mind chants endlessly._

 

_His face looks pinched, a mix of hurt and irritation was shown. That action showed he was reaching out as a friend and not a Jedi. Master Kenobi would never show irritation while negotiating or interrogating._

 

_He let out a sigh. “Neither of you are very good at hiding your feelings for each other.” He gave her an exasperated look that said, ‘Really? Did you kids think you were subtle?’_

 

_She scowls. “Don't give me that look.”_

_She turns towards the window again, her back facing Obi-Wan. Padme never shows it, but sometimes his gray eyes unsettle her._

 

_“I know how he feels about you” murmurs Obi-Wan softly. Padme hears Obi-Wan's convictions on the matter._

_For once she felt her hands become clammy. Did Anakin tell Obi-Wan? She finally leaves the window to face the music, though Padme held hope._

_‘He knows’ laments her mind._

 

_“W-what did he say?”._

 

_Obi-Wan looked worn for once. No longer the steadfast General the Republic prizes._

 

_“Nothing, he didn't have to.” Obi-Wan began._

_She steps towards the balcony feeling the brush of cool air as Obi-Wan follows._

_Leaning against the rail, she began to speak. “I don't know what you're talking about.”_

 

_Obi-Wan drifts by her side, talking in a hushed whisper as if to stop anyone from below to hear._

_“I know you both too well. I can see you two are in love. Padme, I'm worried about him.”_

 

_Was this it? Is this Obi-Wan saying that Anakin can’t be with her? Is Anakin being kicked out of the Jedi? She could only imagine the public backlash. Not to mention what this would do to Padme's political public image._

_She looks down, for once at a loss for words._

 

_“You're not as sneaky as you two believe. The looks you two would send each other. Hugging and cuddling with each other out in the open on a balcony…”_

_She mentally cursed, she knew that was a stupid idea. Something wet hit her cheek, was it raining? Her throat closed up as they both look off at the early morning city._

_She senses Obi-Wan leaving as she continues to look forward._

 

_She heard Obi-Wan stop by the entrance back inside. “Padme, I'm not telling the Council about any of this. I ... I hope I didn't upset you. We're all friends, I care about both of you . . .”_

 

_She snaps around in disbelief, he knew but refuse to expose them.  “You know that we are-”_

 

_“Ah, stop right there!”. Obi-Wan held his hands in a timeout. “Better I don’t know… Or maybe I don’t wanna know? It’s best to just leave me in the dark. And please don’t tell Anakin, I want him to tell me himself.”_

_She found herself beaming at kind Obi-Wan, “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”_

_The Jedi Master exhaled before shrugging, “Please do what you can to help him.”_

_(Flashback ended)_

 

**\-----------The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life----**

 

By the end of the explanation, Padme was in tears.

Anakin’s head spun. It couldn’t be! It just couldn’t, not after all this time! Yet, Anakin could remember the times when they would speak.

 

Of how Obi-Wan would ask if everything was okay and looks he sent when Anakin convince him that everything's fine. The distinct things he would say in quiet and secluded moments.

 

_“Is anything else bothering you, my padawan.”_

 

_“Everyone has their downfalls, Anakin. That’s what makes us human. We Jedi just happen to hide ours in secret.”_

 

_“Very funny. I’ll have you know I don’t tell everything to the Council like my padawan's misadventures.”_

 

_“I care for both you and Ahsoka very much. Sometimes, I believe in a flaw fault.”_

 

Shame settle deep in Anakin than determination burned through it. Once everything goes back to normal he and his Master would finally have a talk. One that would leave no more secrets.

Imagines of Tusken raiders dying flashed through.

Almost no more secrets.

 

But first, Anakin has to find his Master.

 

**———Love comes in all shapes and sizes—————**

 

Mandalore is a complete mess. Honestly, Obi-Wan leaves for a week and Satine is already dealing with another uprising.

 

It’s like Death Watch never left! This whole week Obi-Wan views the reports of how crimes lords were attacking the people of Mandalore and how Death Watch (a terrorist cell) keeps saving the day, which puts the Duchess in a terrible light.

Some whispers that perhaps Death Watch could be a better leader. How convenient that the only group able to fight these criminals is a terrorist group charged with high treason. Yep, nothing that screams staged to you over here.

Honestly, good-hearted Satine didn’t make it any better. Obi-Wan is well aware of her ideas of being a pacifist. Even respecting her to a certain degree, but not at the cost of putting her people in danger. Her own guards aren’t authorized to execute. There’s no such thing as a death penalty for grave crimes.

 

In other words, it’s merely a slap on the wrist. No wonder crimes have exploded! The laws are not being enforced well enough! This meant she went too far with her ideas of being a pacifist. Her way easily succeeds in a time of peace. But for Force sakes, a galactic war is occurring! A time of distrust and insecurity. A time when people look to topple.

Satine could sometimes be too headstrong. He could almost imagine how she would look once they meet again, and then move to argue. Her eyes would be infuriated with a burning fire. Her mouth pulled back tight to check herself. She had a habit of holding high with her hands to her side in clutches when making a declaration. Sometimes even folding her arms front.

 

A champion of justice.

 

But that would do zilch in stopping the crime syndicates. The Black Sun Clan proved to be the most leading threat.

Obi-Wan and Ventress both stared at the holo of the Duchess as she sought to soothe her people. Crowds of Mandalorians complaining to her asking her for salvation, one she’s unable to give.

“I need you all to remain calm! These attackers are just tugs, brought on by the lowest elements. We can not-”

 

The sound of jetpacks reverberates in the holo. Ventress leans foremost to examine the turmoil. But trepidation fills Obi-Wan as he sees the fighters that arrived. Death Watch. And they were too close to the Duchess. Memories of their renowned ruthlessness darts up in his mind.

 

“The Duchess Satine has led us to ruin!”

“Death Watch”, growled brave Satine. She stood proudly despite the fact that they were armed to the bone.

“Guards stay back.” She lifts her arm up, signaling them to back off. Without missing a beat she steers an accusing finger to the person in the air.

 

“Vizsla, you must be the one responsible for these attacks”.

 

Obi-Wan mental cursed. Yes, they are but Satine shouldn't have rebuked them carelessly now. She would look like an incompetent leader aiming the blame on someone. Not only that but Death Watch has been informed to be helping the people of Mandalore.

 

Last time, they attacked to force the people of all clans in obedience, pushing Satine in a more moderate light. But this time it’s seems the tables have turned. Obi-Wan could see the irony.

 

Now Satine seems like the daft ruler who refuses to fight for her people.

 

Vizsla descended to the ground meeting the accusation head-on. “No I’m not the one responsible, but I can offer a solution.” Obi-Wan grudgingly admits, that by not viciously protesting, this calm response seems to make Satine look like a child.

He turns to the masses.

“People of Mandalore, I am Pre Vizsla of Clan Vizsla. Death Watch is here to save you from these intergalactic gangsters that threaten our great city. This is a war, and we will win.”

 

The people followed in cheers at the assurance of protection. Satine helplessly watches. Obi-Wan felt cold inside as he watches these events unfold.

“Join me, and let us defend Mandalore against the criminals. We need action, not pacifism!”

 

“Do not listen to him”, warned Satine. The familiar anger gleaming in her eyes. “His war will cause the end of Mandalore as we know it!”

 

Vizsla launches back on the verbal attack, “we are being attacked! There is no time for discussion!”

He puts his headgear back up and flies to the sky.

“The name Mandalore will set fear in these gangsters”, he resolved.

 

The streets below pick up the chant. “IT’S WAR! IT’S WAR! VIZSLA! WAR!”

 

Seeing the political harm done the Death Watch soars off.

 

Ventress turns off the holo. She shifts. “You sure you wanna still go there? It’s not too late to go back to the Order. You might even persuade the Jedi to help?”

 

As inviting the proposal is the outcome seems highly unpromising. The Jedi were most likely scattered thinly from the galactic war. That being said this riot is nothing compared to the ones he was in. He remembers as if it was just last week (it definitely felt like it) witnessing clans fight each other. Friend deceives friend. Family exterminates family just to follow Death Watch.

 

Blood pouring out in the streets. So much death and desolation in the Force. How could they misremember that bloody war? At most, it’s been only 2 decades!

 

“I find that highly unlikely the Jedi would spare anyone. Besides last time only required two Jedi.” He got up from his seat to grab some caf.

He didn’t bother hiding his grimace, he would rather drink Sapir tea. Something his taste has grown tolerant, mostly due to it being Qui-Gon’s favorite. He would even drink that stupid Yarba tea- far too sour of a taste- Master Yoda urges him to drink.

 

He had Stimcaf to be precise. A way too sugary drink to keep someone alert. He could hear to the side Ventress snort at his distaste.

He attempts to find some honey- despite knowing he finished it all two days ago. Maybe there was a hidden stash Ventress had?- to add to it. He tried formulating a plan while searching for the ingredient.

 

Before Satine’s creation of the New Mandalorians, there were just broken off clans. There were countless ones to choose from.

 

Clan Thett might not be as beneficial as he would think. It may be the clan where Satin’s late-brother child is, but that information is over a decade old. Mostly likely outdated.

 

Clan Deshra was out of the question. They were merchants who sold to the highest bidder. He may have some Allies but he was not willing to take that risk with the bounty on his head.

 

He remembers hiding with Qui-Gon and Satine with Clan Rodarch. But they were a third party at best. The most feared and respected clan that was known for taming wild asharl panthers. But they were very strange during their short stay. Even Satine didn’t want to go back in fear of overstaying their welcome.

 

Clan Kyramud was his best bet. It’s the clan that stood proudly with Satine when she first fought against Death Watch and the clan Obi-Wan knew best. He actually made friends with one of the clan’s members high noble.

 

“Let’s head to Clan Kyramud to garnish support”.

 

Ventress huffed. Clearly not happy with the turn of event, for a second Obi-Wan feared he overstepped the limits of their friendship.

“I don’t know this system. What planet?”

 

He walked to the pilot control navigation and plug in the coordinates. Still in the Mandalore system but the 7th planet from the sun. The seventh planet - called Bongal- was a gas giant, but lots of the smaller clans resided in the 34 moons that it orbits.

 

Clan Kyramud wasn’t the biggest allies, the smallest. Yet they're known for having intelligent behaviors making them great strategists and tacticians. He didn’t go to the larger clans in fear of fractions already forming.

 

In just 1 hour they would finally reach to help. Obi-Wan moved away to head to the meager medbay. Knowing this part of the galaxy it wouldn’t hurt to bring some rations along. 

Ventress headed to the refresher leaving him to his own device. Packing up he wonders for a moment what he would do once they meet.

 

She and Qui-Gon wou-.....

He felt tears fall down his eyes as he took some bacta. Touching his face he realized he was crying. In his heart, he knew the truth along. He wasn’t fooling anyone, not even himself.

 

Qui-Gon was dead.

Yet he just couldn’t give up hope. How can he? He just saw Qui-Gon a couple weeks ago. How can he bare to accept the empty bond? Never again will he train under Qui-Gon. Never see his Master's weird quirks and maverick ways. Or him watering and talking to his plants. No more mission together or hopes and dreams to go on missions as equals. As Knights of the Republic.

 

Sobs heave his chest. He glances back to make sure Ventress was not near. Then turned back to weep. To weep for the life he would never see again. The friends that have grown up to people he will never recognize. The galaxy he knew but was now gone. To his home that is no longer filled with light but struggling against the deadly dark.

 

Now all he has to face is the heartbreaking future the Force bestowed to him in the vision.

Yes, he knows he's a Jedi. He has to act without emotions, to be able to see the bigger picture. The Force obviously elected him to change the path this galaxy has flung itself forwards towards. But for now, let him mourn for the loss of his life.

The Force welcomed him, singing a wordless song of comfort to her precious child. Allowing him a minute alone before suffering the cruel realities of life.

 

_———Never give up hope, no matter how dark things seem——-_

 

Parjai Carud didn’t expect his day like this. He’s a well-respected warrior that helped Satine. He was around the Duchess age at the time. A lighthearted young teen ready to demonstrate his might.

 

Meeting the Duchess was a life-changing event. They were slowly losing faith once Death Watch took over the capital. Then their champion Satine Kryze stood for them and all of Mandalore. At first, the clan could care less what that peace-loving Kryze did. But months later a ground-shaken discover was made. Despite all of Death Watch trying to kill the girl, they failed. The very threat that destroyed and demolished whole clans and that lived to fight, failed to annihilate a pacifist.

Soon clans united behind Satine. They all shunned and banished Death Watch, meeting all attacks with a combined front. After all, Death Watch was nothing but Dar'manda. Lost souls that were better put out of their misery. At one point Satine visits his home. She was meeting with the clan’s best strategist.

 

_(Flashback)_

 

_They seem too close together to just be a Duchess and Jedi protector. To be honest he could care less if they were a package. Others older than him might find it shameful. A Jedi Knight and Mandalorian falling in love._

_It came to no surprise when the Duchess arrived and choose this clan to be the masterminds. Not only were they skillful enough to avoid 28 other clans (not all moons are inhabited, some have no atmosphere or is toxic), but their Clan has yet to be betrayed from within. Perks of being a small clan._

_For the past 5 days, he watches from a distance as the elders talked to Satine. The older Jedi stood constantly by her side guarding her at all times. Many of his fellow peers thought an old man past his prime shouldn’t be preserving their only hope. Parjai held back his judgment, after all, they manage to survive with the Death Watch being their predator._

_The younger one was around his age, but he was different. Yes, the Jedi is battle-fit, but he has yet to communicate out loud. He hasn’t even spoken to anyone. Shy and soft-spoken. Yet he saw some of the females observe him with certain appreciation and approval in their eyes. A lonesome warrior. No one survives on his or her own, those who are alone are considered stupid. They never survive long._

_The boy was occupied with the small starship they arrived in. He was studying the engine, taking apart and assembling it back. He decided to be the first to speak to the young Jedi. A collection of his friends accompanied him._

_As Parjai approach closer the Jedi tense up. Turning from his work he showed his bright blue eyes. His fist gripped in expectation, ready for a fight._

_“Peace Jedi. We’re not here for a fight.”_

 

_He still remained rigid but released his clench hands._

 

_One of his friends- Narut Kingh- spoke in Mando’a._

 

_“Haa'taylir! Kaysh cuyir mhi. Tion kaysh burk'yc! (Look! He is fearful of us. How could he scare our most dangerous enemies!)_

 

_Another one of his peers' snickers, “dayn ti kaysh pajamas is di'kutla. Kaysh has nayc beskar'gam! Was kaysh born ti nayc mirshe?” (Running out with his pajamas is stupid. He has no armor! Was he born with no brain?)._

_The Jedi’s eyes narrowed as they continue to discuss in Mando’a._

 

_“I may not like wearing armor but at least I’m not a coward that hides behind a language” he reprimanded. “Verd ori'shya beskar'gam" (A warrior is more than his armor)._

 

_His mind was stun at the boldness of the Jedi. He takes it back, maybe this Jedi is not as soft-spoken as he believes._

_With that said the Jedi turned his back away from them and tweaked with the ship some more._

_He couldn’t help it. Laughter spilled from his lips. This Jedi has sass in his lips and courage in his step. He knew at that instant they would be close friends._

_He decides to stick to the basic language._

_“Of course, forgive us. It’s been a while since anyone seen a Jedi.” That caught the young Jedi’s concentration._

 

_Immediately the Jedi became soft-spoken, “I’m still a student.”_

_Damn’t. He was just enjoying the Jedi’s wit._

 

_He extended his arm, “Ner gai Parjai Carud” (my name is Parjai Carud)._

 

_Taking his arm the Jedi ducked his head slightly, “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”_

 

_After much pestering Obi-Wan allowed Parjai to drag him towards sparring rings. There were many weapons to use. In Kyramud it is encouraged to know many weapons and to switch with ease. As children, you learn a number of fighting techniques, as teens and adults you specialize more in what you like. Obi-Wan kept up fairly well. They had their close talks over the days and became friends._

_They would, after every fight, converse with each other and share secrets of fighting with one another._

 

_One time when the weather was too much they sat on the shade to talk._

_“Parjai means victory while Carud means smoke. I suppose it’s because my family is known for use lack of sight and use a stealth in a victory against enemies. We fight like smoke hard to grasp and come out victorious. Meg gar? (What about you?)”_

 

_“Hm”, thought Obi-Wan deeply. “I never really understood my name. Obi means belt, the one that holds a sword. Wan means weak and pale/Gray. Never sounded concrete to me. I mean it could mean grey belt or weak sword.”_

 

_“You Jedi think of these names!” Parjai said in alarm._

 

_“No, no, no” assured Obi-Wan. “That’s what happens when you translate it in Basic. My home world’s language makes my name mean dark. Not the evil dark! The kind of darkness you get when you lose everything. It would mean I know deep loss and pain.  Kenobi in that language means to know the heart. So my name would mean something like ‘to lose one's heart’ or ‘to know one's heart’”_

 

_“Your name is weird. Mine has a straightforward meaning. Your is like… art. You think it’s like a self-prophecy? Like your destined to lose everything?” Question Parjai._

 

_Obi-Wan lifted his head to the sky’s as if to read the answers. “I guess I already did. I mean my family gave me to the Jedi. Maybe that’s what they meant”._

 

_“I wouldn’t state family like that”, lowered Parjai. “Aliit ori'shya tl'din. Gar gai cuyir Laandur" (Family is more than bloodlines. Your name is not weak)_

 

_Getting up Obi-Wan grasp Parjai arm bring him off the ground._

_Obi-Wan smiled radiantly. “Let’s go and spar some more”._

 

_(End of Flashback)_

 

He was no longer the young brash teenage but an aged man. In front of him was his old friend Obi-Wan, but he looks like he hadn’t grown the day he left. Was this some type of Force power he was unaware of.

 

What more? Death Watch's back.

“I know Savage anywhere Kenobi. If he’s here then so is Maul.” The pale-skin witch spoke.

 

Obi-Wan clearly never heard of the name. “Who’s Maul?”

 

“Oh, no one sweetheart,” Ventress said sweetly. “Just someone who wants to kill you in the worst conceivable way.”

 

“We’ll deal with the Sith after we find a way to secure the Duchess seat of power. The last thing we want is some type of resistance” grunted Parjai. “I think we need to remind the young ones who Death Watch is.”

His eyes strayed towards Obi-Wan. “What better more than to be reminded by the very Knight who saved and  rescued the Duchess in her time of need.”

 

The Ex-Sith perked in interest, leaned forward. “I'm listening.”

 

“Contrary to believe I am fairly confident with these attacks Death Watch is low on followers. Why else would they change tactics? They no longer have the numbers to win. What more? They might not even have as many recruits as we would think.”

 

Moving forward he faced Kenobi. “You should face the crowds. You don’t need to say anything but others who remember the terrors of the war will speak. But the fact that you would be there would be a powerful symbol.”

“This could work”, sounded Kenobi. “How do you reach everyone with this broadcast.”

 

“The last name means smoke, Kenobi” smirked Parjai. “We’re not going to do it in public to be shot, but hack all of Mandalore. Each planet will be forced to watch their own account. By reminding us our past we would move with more unity in the future.”

 

“Unity and love! Sounds great!” Ventress piped up, rolling her eyes. “But what about those criminals and Maul.”

 

“We could link Death Watches history to them. Let the people come to their own conclusion and send an elite task force after them”, offered Obi-Wan. “This Maul character can be captured and the criminals will fall. I think those gangsters are more afraid of a Sith than Death Watch. You take away the Sith-“

“-and the criminals can back off and slitter back from where they came!” Completed Ventress.

 

“One more thing”, noted Parjai. “We have to lure them in a trap. My guess is if we bring Obi-Wan to the capital, Maul will follow. He would somehow convince Death Watch to take over as well. What they don’t know is we’ll be ready.”

 

“I thought this Satine is a pacifist” ask Ventress as she examines her nails.

"This time she has the radical opinion. We need to convince her that we have to protect her people over criminals. The better aim is not to kill but to protect. Killing those criminals would just be an unfortunate extra.”

 

Obi-Wan puffed. “That’s the most difficult part of the plan.”

With the plan done and ready to begin in 6 hours people around the table disband.

 

Obi-Wan stayed close to his old friend.

“Yeah, now my eldest daughter has my first grandkid as well” Parjai drone on.

He could see Obi-Wan spirit darken.

 

“meg banar ruug'la burc'ya” (what happen, old friend).

Obi-Wan let out a watery smile. “Shi guuror ner gai.  Ni ganar nayc solus payt. Ni cuy' solus.” (Just like my name. I have no one left. I am alone.)

No word of comfort could be given towards Obi-Wan’s loss. Instead, Parjai grasps Kenobi’s arm slightly. A warrior’s welcome.

 

**—————Brothers in arms are brothers for life—————**

 

Everything went too well in Obi-Wan opinion. Maybe he was just being a narcissist. He’s yet to see Satine but he could hear the sith.

“KENNNOBBII!”

 

Yikes. To think he thought Ventress has anger issues. The Sith Maul was quickly gaining ground at a startling rate.

The Force felt agitated and chaotic. He tumbles down in time to dodge crates Maul threw at him with the Force. The dark side buzzes with power as it got closer.

Death Watch got in an ambush and it was all too easy getting the upper hand. Over the last six day, the people of Mandalore woke up and blamed Death Watch for the crime. The confession Ventress got from the crime lords only maddened the crowd at the act of being duped.

 

Savage and Maul were both Zabrak. Ventress laughter like an insane being as she battled Savage. She flew with her sabers left and right, always taunting and ridiculing against Savage. So they must have some sort of history. She successful led Savage away leaving Maul to Obi-Wan.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan jumped up to one of the balcony secretly envious of the jetpack Parjai had. He ran inside regarding the vast and spacious room.

 

A sound roared in his ears. His heart missed a beat as his blood turned cold.

No. Not again. No more.

It was too late. Visions started to filter through his mind. In desperation, he tripped down a side corridor.

 

He could see endless events. He could see what would've happened if older him was there. Satine would have died and Mandalore fell.

He could see the Duchess overthrown.

_“The people made willing sacrifices for their freedom.”_

_“Corruption is not the answer.”_

_“Then enjoy your freedom, Duchess.”_

 

Death Watch rule as they please overthrowing peace.

_“The violence is over! The last of the parasites infecting Mandalore has been caught.”_

_“The Duchess has abandoned her duty to protect Mandalore.”_

_“Her political dream only encourages aggression against our planet.”_

_“We have learned from this beast the consequences of pacifist principles.”_

_“It's now time to restore the traditions of Mandalore.”_

 

Then just as Death Watch is about to rule Darth Maul murders and is on top. He ruins perfect Satine’s name.

_“Like you said, only the strongest shall rule.”_

_“I claim this sword and my rightful place as leader of Death Watch.”_

_“Duchess Satine, the so-called pacifist, who could not protect you when your lives were at stake, has murdered Pre Vizsla, the true hero of Mandalore.”_

 

Later on, the older Kenobi tries so free Satine only for Maul to kill her. And to think his heart couldn't split even more.

 

 _“Remember, my dear Obi-Wan..._ ** _I_** **_loved_** **_you_** **_always_** _. I always will…”_

 

He was just about to shut down and curl into a ball when he felt someone haul and slam him towards the closet wall. His eyes met the yellow eye sith.

“NO” shrieked Obi-Wan. Fear spiked his heart as he realized the frightful position he was in.

Growling Maul ignited his red saber and brought it up to Obi-Wan’s throat.

 

“Finally. I have you in my grasp, and better yet as a child. I will make you suffer for all you have done.”

The vision did not stop. They actually got stronger that Obi-Wan could feel his head rush with blood, he started getting a nosebleed.

“This wouldn't fix whatever you hope it will, your life will end if you continue on this path.”

 

Maul chuckled, unmoved by the declaration as Obi-Wan tried squirming under his grasp while avoiding being burned. “The only thing keeping me alive all these years was my hatred and rage for you. Something that will never stop. No, I believe I will live a long life.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t ready to die and these visions were not stopping. He could smell his flesh burning under the saber.

 

“No!” Panicked the young Jedi. He pushed his hand towards Maul’s head. The second he connected it vision started pouring through his subconscious.

He could see Maul defeated and tortured lightning. He could see the other sith dead on the floor before dissolving into nothing. He saw Maul’s life torture after torture suffering after suffering. His mother died. His planet dead. Everyone dead.

 

Obi-Wan could see Maul even surviving and living a long life after the Jedi’s are all deceased. A long and pitiful life. Maul knew it too. Eventually that Maul find a much older Obi-Wan. And finally is killed by the older Kenobi in a wasteland.

He was released to the floor with the Sith gazing at him blankly. Turning around Darth Maul left in search of his brother. Something told Obi-Wan that that might’ve been the last they heard of Darth Maul.

 

Touching his throat he could feel the slight blisters that irritated his skin. He shook his head, relieved at his luck.

Getting up from his position he jogs outside to see that the plan was a major success. That Death Watch was officially detained and waiting for trial. Mandalore was once again brought from the brink of chaos and destruction.

Just when he thought he could finally take a moment to amend his mind. He senses a tremor in the Force. A bright-light force user just arrived. The Jedi were here to take him away.

 

Panicking Obi-Wan ran to Satine. He already knew Ventress left, how else did the Jedi discover him.

“Obi-Wa- OAF!” Satine trips slightly at the weight of the padawan. Her hands brush over his head. She was much taller now.

“I beg for sanctuary Duchess. Don’t let the Jedi take me. I want to stay by YOUR side.”

 

Taking Obi-Wan by the hand Satine led him to a private area to speak.

“My dear Obi-Wan. Why? What happened to you? Not that I’m saying it’s bad, it’s been a while since I saw you out of that beard.”

 

“I can’t go back to the Order. Look at me I’ve become a slave master over an army. I’m fighting in the war that’s dragging the galaxy in darkness. And worse I know if I stay every Jedi will die. I’ve seen it in my visions. I will be the only one left and I know it will be all my fault I just know it. I’m a monster. And-an-And-”

“And what?” Urged Satine.

 

“Qui-Gon is Dead! I don’t know what to do. I’m scared! I’m not the Jedi I’m supposed to be. I Don’t even know who will train me now. Everything is moving too fast for me!” Tears pricked his eyes again.

“You trust the Force though. Well, trust it brought you here for a purpose. I suppose this is frightening for you. Nothing here is the same. Kindness is now repaid with evil deeds. Darkness looms over the galaxy. But I know somehow you’ll find a way to make this better. You are not my Obi-Wan and I am not your Satine-”

 

“I know” whispered Obi-Wan.

“-But know that you have my constant friendship and support. Together with others, we will fix this galaxy. How you do it is completely up to you.”

 

There was silence.

“OBI-WAN!”

 

He turned around only to be engulfed in a hug. Hugs were not his strong suit.

“Oaf!”

He was being crushed!

The person hugging him held him out to look over. He had brown eyes and slightly curly hair. He could feel one arm that was metal digging in his shoulder.

 

“I found you! Ventress wasn’t lying, good for her! Told them I could do better looking for you- everybody is worried about you- we should go and- thank you, your highness, for findin- we should-”

Force almighty! The talking isn’t ending! The poor Jedi was rambling in relief. It did warm his heart, but not enough in desiring to go back.

 

He slides out of grasp and behind Satine.

“Obi-Wan?” The man's eyes went wide with disbelief.

“It seems he wishes to stay here. And I have accepted Kenobi’s call on a sanctuary.” Frowned Satine who was slightly bothered.

“But-“

“Anakin listen” appealed Satine. “Let him stay and make his choice. You cannot force him into anything, trust me.”

“I don’t want to go back”, Obi-Wan squealed out.

Anakin turned his attention back to the young teen.

“I don't want to go back to the Order. I don’t think I’ll do any good like this.”

The Jedi’s eyes soften. “Obi-Wan…”

It looks like he was going to say something but instead stopped himself and walked away slowly.

Turning back quickly the Jedi spoke, “Obi-Wan, you have a family that cares about you and wouldn’t leave you. Don’t forget that, okay?”

With that, he walked away

He should have felt happy. Instead, he felt darkness splash over him. The galaxy groans in despair and suffering. The vision of dead children flashes in his head.

2 minutes passed.

He turns to Satine who recognized the look on his face with a prideful smile.

“I-..”

She grabs his hand. “You are a Jedi, Go.”

He nods and bows before running to meet the Jedi outside.

Once he was at the entrance he turns to look back one more time.

His heart stops briefly before erupted in joy.

Behind Satine stood Qui-Gon. A ghost, or perhaps his mind going insane. His Master is smiling with pride at his padawan. Next to his Master was another Jedi. He knew right away it must be the older Kenobi. He smiled with his eyes full of hope.

Laughing with joy he ran outside to meet with the older Jedi. It was time to meet his future head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- suggestions? Did this feel to fast pace? Feel free to add! Comments? I love those comments! Questions? I’ll answer. Is this over? Hail no, it’s just begun.
> 
> CoolJoanna18 out


	5. Among the masses, we assimilate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Obi-Wan just talks. Palpatine lurks. Ahsoka wants a tattoo. Barriss is in for the ride.

 

* * *

Things certainly got lighter once at the Temple. He still didn't regret running away for a second. Obi-Wan firmly believed that the Force directed him back to Satine to help her.

He tried to discuss his visions to the Jedi Council, but they merely reassured him that it must have been some side-effect. Master Plo steered him aside later and mention a joint-meditation in hopes to observe the vision, but Obi-Wan drew the line at mind healers or any type of healers.

Sadly the Jedi Council outranks him.  _One day_ , promised Obi-Wan.  _I'll be on the Council making these calls._

He didn't have a single Master at the moment. Masters were too busy training their padawans and fighting battles as the war efforts go on.

So now he's a Ward of the Order. Has a nice ring to it.

The Council seems especially close to Obi-Wan. Perhaps he becomes the new maverick in the future and the Council wants to keep a close eye. Or maybe they can empathize with living with one.

Whatever the case was, there were many occasions where he would be in their company.

He would meditate with Master Plo. Often at the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It would be briefly, mostly due to Master Plo being needed more on the field.

Sparring with Master Windu, who has a habit of fighting offensively, put Obi-Wan on defense. Annoyingly Obi-Wan had to resort to Form III. He was graced with Master Windu presence more often due to him being an important figure in the Jedi Order so the legendary Master would be needed at the temple more.

He received com-signals from Shaak Ti, who oversaw clone production and after talking with Master Plo decided to investigate the vision Obi-Wan had. She gave him indefinite updates. There was no significant discovery so far and the process was sluggish. Mostly due to it being a private investigation.

Master Saesee Tiin was the strangest. Obi-Wan would often hear him mumbling after Obi-Wan caused some shenanigans.

"Kriffing Perfect Jedi my-" and "how did we forget who his Master was!"

To be impartial, Obi-Wan did cause some anxiety within the temple. Like right now. He was supposed to be with Master Yoda right now. Instead, he's here at the hangers watching the ships and shuttles jetting off or docking.

He could see the Mandalorian soldiers moving about. He was hesitant at first to go near them. His vision unquestionably showed the impending doom by their hands. But after scrutinizing them it was difficult to imagine these clones betraying them.

He frowned. It seemed no one would take his vision seriously. He did think of telling Anakin - Gosh his Future Padawan! - but the ringing in the Force advised him otherwise.

A rush of wistfulness passed by him as he saw a trooper paint his armor. He remembers being given a pair by Satine. Together they painted a shaded wolf on it. Stepping off the high platform he observed on, Obi-Wan tumbled smoothly to the ground and edged around the trooper.

The man seems to be painting A tic-tac-toe game on it. With the O's winning slanting.

Leaning over the workbench, Obi-Wan peeked to see better. Too bad he didn't see the small can of paint. The noise was all he heard followed by the smell of paint on his cloak. Why is it that his cloak became a regular causality?

His ears heated as the mess he made. The somewhat startled trooper turned around and gazed. And what a sight he was showing. A teen cover in black paint.

"Hey! What are you doing here kid? Don't you have someplace to be? Jedi training?"

No doubt Yoda would teach him nothing but drinking stupid tea and eating weird stew.

Obi-Wan stammered. "No, sir. I...umm... had some free time! Yes, free time! And I.. mm.. just saw you painting and wanted to watch. I mean-! I didn't want to disturb you or anything."

The clone watches him for a moment before motioning him to view closer. Obi-Wan scooted over and was given a towel to wipe off the paint.

The man continued moving his brush along the armor.

"What should I call you?"

The clone's eyes met Obi-Wan's before curtly saying, "Tac. You?"

"Obi-Wan. Or you could call me Kenobi. Oh, I got a quick question! Was your original template Mandalorian? I mean I saw some similar customs and thought that-"

He stopped his line of questioning as he realized his new acquaintance was not paying attention. No instead he was staring at him in wonder.

"General Kenobi!"

He felt himself get manhandled slightly towards a larger group. Soon found himself among enthusiastic soldiers, each excitingly chattering with him.

By the end of it all, he was sitting perched on a supply crate telling his latest misadventure with his Master and Satine. (A.N- like when Ahsoka told stories to the 'boys')

He got the longest lecture from the council. So long and detail about how he '"should've had wandered off far", that for a second he thought he was Qui-Gon.

_Great_! Here he thought he was going to be a normal Jedi.

He kept up with his studies. His long mission kept him months behind. He already finished his business degree (all Jedi initiates work towards an English degree. So he already had that under his belt) along with his associate's degree in fire science and engineering(not to mention countless classes based on different languages) a couple years ago.

He was almost done with his degree in law and communication. A friend of him one time suggested he should pursue a degree in political science. Obi-Wan declined.

He's a Jedi, not a politician. Why would he need such a degree? Communication makes him a great Jedi diplomat. Language classes and English degree both helped him on foreign land. And the time dabbling with fire science and engineering helped him with his physical talent and discipline.

If there's one thing he missed while being away from the temple it was the happy pursuit of knowledge.

Yes, of course, these classes and degrees are secondary to his education! Classes such as Jedi philosophy, history, ethics, and Saber lessons/workshops are always the main priority.

Now since his vision, he realized how perhaps maybe taking some classes centered around political science or some government based degree might've been helpful. Now all he can hope for was that his studies in law will give him an edge in helping the Republic.

With his studies, he decided to do the very ambitious task of having all clones become citizens of the Republic. Disappointedly no Jedi saw this a task worth pursuing while fighting the war. Most agreed with Obi-Wan but feared that if they spoke a word the Senate would take the clones away from them. Righteous anger surged in Obi-Wan. How could the Jedi not want to help the clones? How could the Senate hold the lives of millions of clones over the Jedi?

He wrote different bills that could be passed. All send anonymously to the Senate. The Senate received many bills from the people every day, it was the senators that would either make one or take one that is good to present.

It seems any bill regarding the clones stood as a hot topic because he got a reply days later asserting that he was a traitor just because he proposed giving the soldiers of the Republic a way out of the war.

You know, there was a time people politely disagree. The days when people could sit down and talk. His heart ached for his old life.

He must have looked dejected while spending time with Ahsoka.

They were eating at the dining hall. Across from him sat both Ahsoka and Barriss, who's a friend of Ahsoka.

"I'm just saying, Barriss. Anakin's scar does have an edge but Cody's is way cooler."

Barriss looked thoughtful. "I suppose Cody's gives a more dangerous look. But Master Skywalker's scar gives him a more roguish look."

Obi-Wan was only half-listening the debate. How was he supposed to win this war against the Sith? There had to be a way the Force was trying to show him. He knew the clones had to be free. With them being free than possibly the Jedi wouldn't end up slaughtered.

He chewed on his Iktotchi toast and Panna cake, even the sugary food didn't raise his spirit.

"-out of focus today squirt."

He frowned at the name Ahsoka gave him. He was older than her! She was only a centimeter taller than him.

"I'm fine. Just had some trouble with an essay. Also, I default to Anakin's scar only on the premise that I have yet to see Cody's."

"That's a victory!" Ahsoka shot up with her arms raised in victory.

"Only by default Ahsoka," chilled Barriss coldly. She raised her head up high, refusing defeat, before turning her focus on Obi-Wan.

"An essay? On which class? Is it that essay with Master Tripes? You know he would be more than happy to help you with it."

"No" grumbled Obi-Wan as he stabs his food with a fork. "An outside project."

They both exchanged looks.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ahsoka asked.

He let out a sigh before pushing his meal away. "It was stupid okay. I-I wanted to help the clone obtain some rights. But it seems everyone is against it."

He looked up noticing how uncomfortable Ahsoka and Barriss both looked at the topic. Seems they were aware but simply ignored it.

Garen wouldn't act like that. He would agree that together they would change it. Reeft would advise with caution while Bant would chirp in suggestions every now and then.

How he missed his friends that were now grown up. Bant lost that happy glow in her eyes as she became a temple healer and a General for water planets. Garen was always spread thin. He still has that cocky smile but the weariness that crept in his eyes couldn't be well hidden. Reeft… Reeft died before the war even started in some mission around the mid rim trade routes.

Ahsoka and Barriss grew up in a time a war. To them, this corruption should seem normal but Obi-Wan lived in a time of peace.

"I'm sure the Jedi are trying their best" soothe Barriss, who realized how serious he was. "They already treat them like soldiers instead of fodder cannon like some republic generals do."

Sadly she raised a good point, the Jedi picked the best option out of the choice of many bad ones.

Later Obi-Wan was left meditating in the Force with Master Yoda. Well, Master Yoda was busy with the younglings in this room. Obi-Wan was left with a meditation mat off the side of the room. He winced as he heard another youngling scream in delight at whatever Yoda said. And here he thought no one could be as loud as Vos.

He reached out in the Force centering himself in the light of the temple. Bathing himself in its warm glow he released any burden or emotion he had. After finding his center he stretched his focus to reach towards the Senate building. Thousands of life forms flickered, but surrounding the area was a blanket of darkness. It's coldness swirling around the Force causing internal destruction from within.

He had a hard time discerning whether or not it was because of the war or a possible Sith.

Maybe he rushed a bit towards his bill. Now thinking back it was far too ambitious and doom to fail for the start. Slightly dishearten he returns focus towards the temple. He could sense Master Yoda's ancient presence surrounded by many young ones fluttering about.

"In deep thought, I see you are. To mediate in the Force. Deep in your soul, troubled it is."

Trouble indeed. He still has yet to find the answer and meditations didn't help so far. The public will not support clone rights. So how could he help change that opinion? An idea struck him, a small one...but one that might work.

"I'll be alright Master Yoda. Just a bit restless, I've been stuck in the temple for weeks now and I know I'm not supposed to be outside the planet. Anakin and Ahsoka visited Dex's diner and hang out around Coruscant last time and I just-I just wish I could tag along. Maybe I still can?"

Obi-Wan had a feeling that Master Yoda didn't buy it, but instead of calling him out, Master Yoda agreed and promised to see what could be done.

No more than a day later he was hanging out with Ahsoka and Anakin. Anakin just got back from one of the war campaigns and was off reporting to the Chancellor.

"Not to discourage you anything, but are you sure this is a good idea."

Ahsoka was excited when Obi-Wan first told his plan. His older self is friends with someone who knew this time period well. Someone he could talk to and trust.

"I read some reports that older me wrote concerning some dangerous missions. Senator Organa went to a sith temple with older me. I'm willing to bet that due to past experience he'll be willing to work with me. And seeing his most recent bills he's been working on I'm even more inclined to believe that he'll be happy to help."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" asked Ahsoka.

"Only to distract," replied Obi-Wan. "Make sure no one disturbs us."

Ahsoka huffs before folding her arms and nodding. She turns to wanders down the hall in search of a good hiding place.

Going near Bail Organa's door to his office he knocked. He heard some shuffling of paper and noise before hearing a "Come in."

Bail Organa had the perfect appearance of a gentleman. He wore meticulous clothes in the style the suggested traditional. His skin is tan and eyes brown. He looked well-kept and neatly presented.

Next to him stood a woman. She held a warm glow in her light brown eyes. Her brown hair held up in a headdress. Her presence in the Force lightens the room.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan entered forward.

* * *

**—-You must trust in others or success is impossible—**

Surprisingly Bail Organa was more than happy to help Obi-Wan with his far-fetched plan.

"Most bills start that way" assured Bail as they discussed more in detail. The woman, Padmé, also chortled in agreement.

Her angelic like voice spoke. "It is brave of you to even attempt this. Does Anakin know?"

Anakin and politics? That's like expecting to see Master Yoda at an illegal pod race at the lower levels. He wrinkled his nose at the thought before shaking his head.

"I would think not Senator. While Anakin's skill is great, it does seem to lack in certain, ah, subtle areas."

Waiting to leave the Senate building with Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan felt a whole lot lighter.

"You should sue the Republic, Obi-Wan! Clones are living beings, not some bundle of cells." Ahsoka suggests as they waited for Anakin to come back from his meeting with the Chancellor.

"I don't think suing would be the best move." If the Jedi sue the public may take that as the Jedi being Sympathizer. They might end up losing control over the clones. Technically the clones were underage, not even 18 years old. An argument could be made that kids shouldn't be sent to war, but the Senate would still push against the idea. Not because they don't believe the clone should not be used like this, but because the Republic is afraid they don't have any other choice.

In order to justify it all, they refuse to focus on the clones but put pressure on the Jedi to somehow end the war faster. That leads the Jedi to use the clones. The senators see this and justify it as okay. Thus the depressing cycle continues.

It wasn't long after that statement Obi-Wan could see the Chancellor and Anakin walk down the hall towards them.

They still seem to be talking to one another. "I trust you'll be able to somehow convince the Jedi with your view, Anakin. It's a shame the others don't see it like you. I dare say if there were more mindsets like you this war would already be over."

The Force seems to darken at that moment. Frowning Obi-Wan stretch himself in the Force, searching for the source of corruption.

"Ah, Master Keno-. Oh dear! Pardon me, should I say Padawan Kenobi? And Padawan Ahsoka. You should have brought them up Anakin! I wouldn't have kicked them out."

The whole time Palpatine seems to stare in curiosity towards Obi-Wan. He could feel something crawl under his skin causing him discomfort.

Rubbing his arms briefly to expel the cold he bowed in respect. "Your Excellency."

Ahsoka followed suit.

"Please just Palpatine. I can say we reach past this greeting."

Ahsoka was going to open her mouth but Obi-Wan bested her to it. "With all due and respect Chancellor, due to my current circumstance, it would be best if I repeat such greetings. I'm sure within time our, ah, friendship may rekindle again."

Anakin grimed for a bit. Apparently, friendship was not the right word. Bowing one last time, Obi-Wan turns to head to the speeder. He rubbed his arms attempting to expel the cold.

* * *

**—The young are often underestimated—-**

The bill was immediately torn to pieces once it hit the Senate floor. Obi-Wan tried not to take that too much at heart. Ahsoka raged on wanting to get a tattoo that said sue the Republic in protest.

Thank the Force Barriss convince her otherwise.

"Let's go on a hunger strike!" Declared Ahsoka.

"Wouldn't work" Barriss drone on. They were in the middle of their studies. Barriss attempted to read information to attain the correct way to sterilize a wound in an environment of hot climates. Ahsoka claimed she already knew. Obi-Wan hung out with them for the company, despite also knowing the information, seeing as he took the class already.

"Let's do a work strike!" Ahsoka suggested, she bends her head furiously typing against her holo. Perhaps she saw the time and realized her upcoming assignment is almost due. Obi-Wan leaned in to see what she was written.

_-with honor, I write the declaration of clone rights. If you do not accept our demands will be forced to do the following_

_\- Hunger Strike_

_\- Work strike_

_\- Protest march_

_\- Unfair labor strike_

_\- Slow down strike (Not to war efforts)_

_\- Cool tattoos_

_\- Leave all doors open to let cold air in_

Perhaps it's best to change the subject. Ahsoka is a mature being but when she's passionate she can act like her Master.

A ping from Obi-Wan's own holo torn his attention from the bickering Barriss and Ahsoka started.

Unlocking his screen he looked down at the displayed message.

_So you want to help clone rights, Obi. How come you didn't invite me!- Satine_

He looked up briefly to see if the two padawans were still fighting.

"No, you don't understand! Not only would it annoy people who like a close door but the heating cost will skyrocket once-"

He brought his attention to the datapad and started typing a response.

_Aren't you busy with thousands of neutral planets or something?- Obi-Wan_

_Yes but I can see your efforts in trying to stop the war. I can help, you know? Also saw that failure of a bill. You do realize that will never work- Satine_

_And you can make a better bill?- Obi-Wan_

_No, making a bill puts you on their home turf, they're just going to rage and tear it to pieces before sweeping in up the rug. What you need is controversies.- Satine_

_I'm not following- Obi-Wan_

_Oh, Obi-Wan! Using your head! Mandalorian Clones. You remember when they're made right?- Satine_

_Around 13 years? What do yo-... OHHHHH. I see. Sounds promising but I gotta bring it up with Bail and Padme to see what they think- Obi-Wan_

_Already talked to them. It's a go. What we need is a prominent Jedi figure. No offense but I'm not talking about you- Satine_

_You want me to talk to Anakin?- Obi-Wan_

_No. -Satine_

_Yoda?- Obi-Wan_

_Someone more… relatable?- Satine_

"Hey! Who are you texting?"

Obi-Wan looked up after sending his next reply. "Satine wanted to talk real quick. Why? What did miss?"

Obi-Wan could see Skywalker's padawan lips quirk in a smile. Barris looks a bit awkward, not looking Obi-Wan in the eye.

"Satine," beamed Ahsoka. "You two… got something going?"

Obi-Wan's ear burned at her suggestion. "Gah! Absolutely not! We're just old friends who-"

His attention was brought back to his holo that pinged again.

_That's perfect- Satine_

His lips tugged to a smile as he read the reply. A burst of giggles erupted beside him. Ahsoka was a mess as she howled against the table. Barris pressed her lips together to stifle any sound. Not wanting to deal with this unfortunate aftermath, Obi-Wan got up and did a slight bow.

"Ladies, I should get going."

He turned around quickly to avoid eye contact or examine their expression. Walking out of the room and into the hallway, Obi-Wan had one destination in mind. Chances are he'll find his Jedi in the sparring dojo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- Been a While. College is an interesting experience/ struggle. The only Sith Lord I see around here is Darth Chemistry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the direction this is talking. Any guess on this Jedi Obi-Wan is going to enlist help with. This story is my first free writing story. In other words, I know where it ends but I'm with you guys for the ride.
> 
> Tell me if you Like it or not.
> 
> Comment
> 
> Vote (Kudus)
> 
> Cooljoanna18 out


	6. Amidst the danger, we prevail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mace wakes up grumpy. Anakin cries. Ventress, why are you still here? Obi-Wan has a bad feeling. Ahsoka has a bad feeling.

_“Mace, look what I got!”_ _  
__  
__Mace turns to receive a cluster of blumfruit from his fellow clan member. He looked up to see a familiar yet blurry face._ _  
__  
_ _“Maybe we can convince Master Chrundi to let us all make muffins!”_ _  
___  
Master Chrundi? Mace’s old clan Master.

_Looking around he identified the room he was it. The initiatives hall for Clan Jubba. His fellow clan member name was on the tip of his tongue. No matter how hard he tried to remember it seemed to slip past his grasp._   


_“Stop thinking so hard, Mace. You need to learn some charm.” He could see the youngling let lose a juvenile smile._ _  
__  
__Psshew_ _  
__  
_ _Mace turns just in time to see a pair of initiatives dueling in the sparring room._ _  
__How did he get here? A hand on his shoulder jolt his body._ _  
__The boy but older was here again._ _  
__  
_ _“Don’t rush it! Make sure your fight gets some of those Masters attentions.” His signature smile was shown again._  


_“Cocky, aren’t we?” Mace couldn’t help but jab back. It’s been a while since he teased with a close friend._ _  
__  
_ _“We can’t all be promised a Master like me!” The young lad whiffed with pride. “People like you gotta work for it.”_ _  
__  
_ _“Hey!”_ _  
__  
_ _“Okay,” The Boy raised his hands in resignation. “Jus-... just know that I got your back. You’ll find your Master and we can become the most fearsome padawan pair.”_ _  
__  
_ _Mace looked deep in those dark blue eyes. Trying to find the darkness lurking into it that he missed long ago. All his saw was a gleeful child, steadfast in the light. He twisted his head back to the fight, only to see a glass window. He almost stepped back down a long drop._ _  
__  
_ _“Whoa there, buddy! Watch your step! I rather not die while chasing that scum!”_ _  
__His best friend was hugging the wall glowering at the distance._ _  
__  
__Mace could hear him curse under his breath._ _  
_ _“We can’t just let them get away! They’re going to pay for their crimes!”_ _  
__  
_ _“We lost our bike,” argued Mace. “Let’s just wait for our Mas-”_ _  
__  
__Instead of hearing Mace’s reply, his rash companion sprang off the building embracing gravitation…._ _  
__  
__Taking Mace with him._ _  
__  
__His companion’s long dark hair was following up against the wind._ _  
_ _“SO MANY REGRETS RIGHT NOOOWW!”_ _  
__  
_ _“YOU THINK!” Roared Mace._ _  
__  
__Leave it for the eager Telosian human to take the brash way of things._ _  
__  
_ _He blinked and found himself under a waterfall in the room of a thousand fountains next to the Telos human. His name searing his mind as he sought to remember._ _  
__  
_ _“It’s not fair! Qui-Gon doesn’t say it but I can see it. And every time Feemor visits, I swear he acts like the stupid perfect Jedi!”_ _  
__  
__Back then he would listen to those ravings, trying to help his friend. Both of them admittedly known for anger issues._ _  
__  
__Luckily Mace’s Master was able to help him channel that anger into more productive use. Sadly Qui-Gon ways seemed to not make a significant impact on his own student._ _  
__  
_ _It was not comfortable to admit, but the dark-haired padawan has a hard time letting go of his anger. Some of the Jedi would approve to just ignore it, but Mace… he didn't see the point in that, all it did was prolong the problem._ _  
__  
__He wished he done something._ _  
__  
_ _The fallout was brutal, no one knew what happen to Xanatos on Telos IV. He found out, faced the Padawan that accompanied his close friend. He remembers the sense of devastation from the news. His oldest friend fell to the Darkside and tried to kill Qui-Gon. Yoda took him aside and told him Xanatos was no more._ _  
__  
__His friend was dark the whole time? That can be! This is Xanatos!_ _  
__Sure he’s brash, proud, self-confident, passionate and at times emotional but never wicked._ _  
__  
__Not dark!_ _  
__He banned any memory. Yeah, he shaved his head. It had NOTHING to do with Xani._ _  
__Yep, nothing at all._ _  
__  
__He banished any resemblance._ _  
__  
_ _He remembers when he first saw Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon became a broken man after Xanatos’s treachery. But Obi-Wan managed to pull him together. For a while, they became the greatest pair of Jedi’s in the temple. Than Qui-Gon died and Obi-Wan stubbornly declared Anakin Skywalker as his padawan._ _  
__  
_ _Anakin, the boy that seems to be a little shadow of Xanatos, is reckless and brash. There was darkness in the boy, he knew it. Obi-Wan acted like Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon who ignored Xanatos anger and flaws. Likewise with Obi-Wan to Anakin._ _  
__  
__Did he walk away?_ _  
__No._ _  
__He couldn’t._ _  
__  
__Fermor ignored anything related to Qui-Gon after getting wrongfully disowned by the man. Yoda was too busy. Dooku, well Dooku is not an option._ _  
__  
__Unofficially in private Mace Windu became Obi-Wan’s older padawan brother. While he refuses to give Obi-Wan any slack, there is a reason Obi-Wan comes to him sometimes to talk. He still didn’t trust Anakin, but he wouldn’t just convict the boy for something he did not do._ _  
__  
__Didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep a closer eye._ _  
__He wouldn’t miss the signs this time._ _  
__Looking up he saw Xanatos as a kid, smiling with happiness._ __  
“Come on Mace! You still got to finish-”

* * *

 

Mace open his eyes slowly as he felt himself wake up. rising up from the bed he shook all the Remnants of sleep left and him. Getting off he entered the bathroom to begin his day. A breakfast and short meditation later, he ended up in the training salles performing exercises against practice droids. He wasn’t in the mood to spar with another being, that would lead to small talk. Something he is in no mood for.

 

He scowls at the two droids he faced. Far too easy to overcome and dismantle. To the side, he could see some on the younglings looking with awe. Some Masters struggles to get their padawan to pay attention to whatever lesson they had tried to begin before Mace started to fight. To the side, Obi-Wan looked timid and out of place. His hands wringing.

 

Huffing out of slight exasperation, Mace put every item in its proper place and left the salle. After inwardly counting 30 seconds he examined the force to notice a certain familiar signature slowly drifting after him. Steps uncertain. Stopping he turned to face the padawan, his hands resting on his hips as he waited for the fluster teenager.

 

“Master Windu! What a surprise!” Kenobi chatted as if he wasn't just shadowing the Master for the last ten minutes. Imp.

 

“To the point,” Mace told, “You clearly have something to say.”

Kenobi gave a nod before straightening up to stand tall. Oh, boy. That usually means a long debate/discussion is about to occur. Most of the time it lasts for hours before a compromise is made or Obi-Wan flat out wins. Maybe this younger version has a lesser level of endurance. Why he can already imagine the topics….

 

Let's give the younglings multiple options other than Jedi Knights! Our Order has many departments and it would be a shame to limit all our younglings under the expectation of Jedi Knight. What's that? Some Master might actually not like it because some of the best force potential users among the children might end up not becoming Jedi Knights because you gave them the option? Easy. Just talk to them and let them know if you're interested. What's that! You are interested but not in the moment, you'll like it if their whole future is put on hold until you sort it out? Well, tough luck! You should have thought about that before you put Kenobi on the council!

 

How about we start becoming a self-funding order. Yes, I know we promised to stay under budget under the Senate but that hasn't changed in under 700 years and quite frankly it's getting tough to sustain the lives of thousands of Jedi + missions + supplies + etc. The Senate might not approve? Well, tell them we have Kenobi and were not afraid to use him! We don’t have enough people to make the option possible? Well, maybe you should let the youngling have multiple options, instead of everyone being a Jedi Knight. See, full circle!

 

We have many Service Corp that help, but often don’t get the respect they deserve. The Agricultural Corp helps grow life and food on many desolate planets and even have lands of their own to help grow food and share among the famine systems. They train farmer, guides, wild-life tamers, even detectives among the Jedi to figure out the best way to grow food and other resources. Your telling me we can’t provide our own food? Medicine? We got a Medical Corp that helps train healers and scientist. You really think we can’t raise up funding in the many research projects we have? Our Educational Corp can help Jedi who wants to make businesses and charities. Not to mention we can create our own books instead of buying them with our budget. Our Exploration Corp helps us search for more operatives and opens endless doors! Hey, maybe we do have enough resources to self-fund! Lucky us!

Honestly, most of these changes did well in the Order. The Agricultural Corp finally got the respect it never seems to get. Yes a good amount of youngling, instead of saying they wanted to be a Jedi Knights, say they want to be Jedi seekers or Lore or farmers or scientist… the list goes on. The younger generation seems to no longer carry the weight and fear of abandonment. Jedi Master that seem to look down on other types of Jedi, suddenly gain respect for the other Corps. Paying our own bill in our Order gave us some public favor among the tax-paying people.

 

The only downside is the Senate thinks the Jedi are trying to leave from the Republic.

Shaking his head a little he refocused on Kenobi.

 

“I want to know what’s the plan after we win.”

Does he want reassurance? That's the first. “We will act as mediators making sure the planets that left can join without any unfair punishment.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Do you really think the Republic will let that happen. Or that the Separatist will accept defeat to enter a Republic that still doesn't care for them?”

 

Mace knew this already. He damn well knew it. The older Kenobi made too many good points in the past to ignore. If they win the Separatist will have hell to pay and the Jedi will be helpless to do anything. That's assuming the Separatist would ever surrender, which seems highly unlikely. Both sides lost too much to just give up. No, not until the last man it seems.

 

But if they exit out now than millions of clones will be left at the hands of beings with ill-intentions. Briefly, he thought of his loyal clone trooper Fox, the thought of leaving him and his men at the hands of people who don’t consider clone’s having rights left his blood boiling in anger (and a bit of fear). They would not hold back in biological weapons that would destroy environments or attacking civilians.

 

Instead the Jedi, after winning planets, made sure to negotiate fair terms of surrender. Better then than a bunch of bitter Senators seeking revenge. He listens to Obi-Wan’s plan having a feeling a certain Duchess of Mandalore played a role in convincing the younger Jedi. No matter how excited Obi-Wan is, there is no way it would work.

 

“We don't have the public support to push this forward and we will get pushback from the Senate,” Mace responded hoping to convince Obi-Wan off his course.

 

The boy just looked distressed. His eyes filled with disappointment while his posture remained tensed.

“I fear this is a mistake Master Windu,” confessed Obi-Wan. “A sad day for all Jedi when they can no longer follow the Force freely without fear.”

 

Before Mace could think of a proper response, Obi-Wan turned around walking away.

“Obi-Wan!”

Kenobi turned to meet the Master’s eyes.

“No promises. I’ll see what I can do” said Mace with a flat tone.

 

********************

Once that was in order he turns to leave and find the shuttle that would be waiting for him. It’s his day with the politicians. Joy. The whole day he was left to deal with corrupted politicians who only cared for their own greedy and selfish desire. The building reeked of dark desires. He stood outside looking on towards the traffic.

“Wonderful day at the Senate, I see.”

Mace turned to see the location of the voice. Up by the side leaning against the frame of the entrance stood the least likely person he thought to meet.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that look” cackled Ventress. “I already helped you once already. Surely Obi-Wan mentioned me.”

 

As a matter of fact, Obi-Wan discussed a certain dark-side bounty hunter helping him on his detour to Mandalore. Before the change in age, Obi-Wan convinced and vouched for Ventress saying she was no longer any trouble and danger in the war. Yet, instead of bringing Obi-Wan back to the Order, Ventress decided to bring Obi-Wan towards a War-Zone. To where Darth Maul conveniently was at the time.

 

“Ventress” Mace nodded. “Is there a reason for this change of events?’

She strutted ahead with purpose. Her ice blue eyes broadcasted melancholy with a shade of anxiety.

She approached stopping close to Mace. Her eyes darted back to the Senate as if worried to be caught or overheard.

“The Sith controls both sides of the battle, Master Jedi.” Her eyes looked haunted before reiterating, “The Sith is in control of the Senate.”

“Why should we trust you,” challenged Mace. Not that he did not trust what she said. Obi-Wan mentioned the same thing. Saying that Dooku revealed that fact to him. But the Senate is a large body that consists of many people. Finding the Sith Lord will be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

 

“Still worth looking into. Check Palpatine’s administration. That should narrow down your search.”

Having said her piece, Ventress watched the building one last time before leaping off down into traffic. But Mace had no doubt that she would land safely down.

 

* * *

 

This Obi-Wan is nothing like his Master. Anakin came to this conclusion as they sat together in the apartment. He was tinkering with some mouse droid he found in the hall, upgrades that could help it. Obi-Wan sat on the couch flipping through channels before settling for a nature documentary.

 

For starters, this Obi-Wan was not yet a Jedi Knight. This one seems confident enough when making decisions, but before deploying them always looked for someone older to approve.

 

Somewhere along the line Anakin place the mouse droid away and started working on some new plans for attachments on the speeders he upgrades in the hanger. At that point, Obi-Wan must have become bored watching the life of some insignificant creature. He joined Anakin asking question every few minutes or so.

 

Over the last few days, they bonded. There would be times when Obi-Wan would stare at Anakin before asking if he was sure he was Obi-Wan’s padawan. At first, Anakin was hurt. But soon he realized that Obi-Wan thought Anakin the perfect Jedi and had a hard time believing he trained Anakin. A warm feeling grew in his chest at the thought of Obi-Wan being proud.

 

The thought of seeing such a major person in his life looking at him with such admiration and pride had his fear of ruining it for the young Obi-Wan increase. Anakin knew deep down he was no Jedi. He felt too strongly, yet Obi-Wan did not seem to mind the close hugs or arm wrapped around his shoulder.

If anything this teaches Anakin to be more in control of how he presents himself. Any time he is ready to rant about the Jedi’s imperfect nature or how inefficient the Republic is, he would make sure Obi-Wan was out of ear shout. The teenage put too much hope in both things often telling stories of adventures that would restore anyone ’s faith in the Republic. So many stories he never told as an adult. Times where Obi-Wan would find people who would fight for the right ideals of the Republic.

 

That amidst all the danger and darkness in the galaxy, the light prevails.

 

That despite death and destruction putting up a fight, life will always win.

 

_Funny. Death and destruction seem to have won when you killed all the Tusken Raiders._ Stop, Anakin told himself.

 

Lots of times he would - not on purpose - look back to that dark moment. What would that make him? Can he really call himself a Jedi? Often time he would scorn the Jedi for shunning emotions, yet he let his rage get the best of him.

 

What excuse could he ever hope to hold when he often woke up from a nightmare, staring at the eyes of the dead children who trembled in the arms of their mothers.

 

The wrench he held with his mechanical arm crumbled under pressure. Obi-Wan head snapped up at the sound. Despite seeing the distress in Anakin’s posture, Obi-Wan reframed from pointing this out. Instead, opting out to recheck the wires he laid out. Glancing back at Anakin’s face with uncertainty. But too polite to push or force Anakin to admit his failings.

 

Too kind. His Master would often overwork himself. Often thought low of himself. At the beginning of their relationship around their first mission together outside the temple as Master and Apprentice, Anakin snapped at his Master claiming he only dealt with Anakin because of the promise he made to Qui-Gon. Accusing Obi-Wan of thinking Anakin as not worthy of his time.

 

Instead, Obi-Wan admitted that in reality, he thought himself as not good enough for Anakin. Someone who has already made huge strides in learning life as a Jedi in the temple. Despite his living circumstances as a child.

 

He often wonders what his Master would say to him. What would be his response after seeing Anakin’s crime? The corpses that are left slaughtered around him. _He killed the mother first. The child wouldn’t even look up at him. Instead look at the dead female Tusken Raider. A cry from the child’s mouth, it raised its arms to the dead creature for comfort. Anakin swung his saber down._

 

A hand grazes his shoulder. He didn’t notice the tears streaming down his face.

“Anakin?” His young Master’s eyes looked at him with love and compassion. _Does he know he trained a monster in the last decade? You're disgusting._

 

He stood up. Obi-Wan did not need to hear this. Not ever.

 

Obi-Wan stood up as well, standing close to Anakin. “Anakin.” The voice much firmer now.

“What’s wrong. Did something happen?”

 

Ignore that voice. Maybe go to Padme! She’ll comfort him. She has always told him he is a good man. A good husband. Yet, it seems like an unspoken agreement when they married. _Never mention the Tusken tribe._

 

But Obi-Wan will never allow that agreement between Anakin. He would force Anakin to face the sins that stain his soul and made his hands red.

“I’m fine I-” like a fool, Anakin looked down to Obi-Wan’s warm eyes. The teen had situated himself by Anakin’s side. Obi-Wan’s compassion overwhelmed him.

 

He crumples in on himself and would have ended face down on the ground in heart-breaking agony - But Obi-Wan had grounded himself to hold Anakin. Why! He was just building and tinkering. Day after day he let his dark deeds go. But today? Now? What changed?

 

Perhaps it was understanding Obi-Wan. _His best friend. His brother. His father._ Understanding that he wasn’t the only one with dark thoughts. Seeing how hope in the galaxy can be saved and restored by a few people. It felt like a renewal in the Force. Lately, it’s songs have been tugging at his heart. Towards Obi-Wan. Maybe the Force did this to help him.

 

He kept on sobbing. _Monster. It’s too late for you._ No, he screamed back at the darkness. It can’t be. Obi-Wan continues to let Anakin cry against his shoulder. Obi-Wan’s fingers carded through his hair. His Master wordlessly murmured against Anakin.

Anakin grasp against Obi-Wan’s own force. _His light._ Fear struck his heart. But his Master is here. And slowly the fear left. Their bond stilled as the Force hummed in contentment.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka was more than please when Obi-Wan finally got join a mission with them again. Once he was given the clear in the Temple, he was allowed to go on missions. Mostly with her and Anakin. Of course, she would of prefer a happier reason for them to be put together.

 

“Were you anywhere near the bomb? Did they get at least a look at the intruder?” Anakin was pacing back and forth as Obi-Wan sat cross-leg by on a ledge window. The bombing in the Temple shocked every Jedi. This is a place where mostly non-combatant Jedi and children lived, also the heart of the Republic. For it to be attacked was a direct threat to the Order.

 

Obi-Wan, too his credit, looked calm as he dealt with her anxious Master. He smiled at her in greeting. “Worry not Anakin. I was at the Meditation Garden, over by the ponds.”

 

That seemed to calm her Master down.

 

“The bombing took place at the Temple Hanger, Master,” Ahsoka broke in. “Does Master Yoda really think the terrorist is a Jedi-turn dark or something.”

 

“We have to look at the possibility that it could've been anyone in the Temple, even a Jedi,” explained Anakin. He stopped pacing and instead face both padawans left in his charge.

 

Obi-Wan raises his hand to stroke his chin. “They have clearly gone to the dark side if this turns out to be a Jedi.”

 

How can a Jedi ever think to attack their own home? The people that died in the hanger could be people this Dark Jedi knew. Ahsoka opens her mouth. “I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred.”

 

Her Masters both showed grim faces. No words offered.

 

Anakin rolled his head, neck cracking. After moving his arms a bit he turned back to the two of them. “All right, Master Yoda put us in charge of the investigation so here’s the plan. Ahsoka, you’re with me. We have to look for one suspect. Jacker Bowmani, a maintenance crew member. Obi-Wan, you still got to stick close to the Temple, so go head to the hanger and look for any important information that may have been missed.”

They all walked down the hall together, Anakin taking a slight lead while both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan flanked his sides.

 

I don’t want to say it,” frowned Obi-Wan. “But I got a bad feeling about this.”

So could Ahsoka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- And that's a warp. Been trying some new writing styles so each chapter may seem different. That's just me testing the waters. Anyway as always I welcome reviews in this chapter, I always love to see what your reaction is. So please tell me how you felt. This took a while to write, simply because of college life but I happen to have some time later so I sat down and started typing.  
> Tell me if you like it or not  
> Comment  
> Vote (Kudus)  
> Cooljoanna18 out


End file.
